


The Life of Jameson Jackson

by Hollenka99



Series: TLoJJ-Verse [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1920s, Armistice, Biographical, Birth certificates, Cemetery, Charlie Chaplin - Freeform, Children of Characters, Dogs, Epistolary, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Member Death, First World War, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Historical References, Hollywood, Huntington's Disease, Implied gas attack, Letters, Marriage, Mentions of Death, Mentions of War, Minor Character Death, New York City, Pumpkins, Reference to infant death, Reference to propoganda, Regret, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Love, Siblings, Silent era Hollywood, Talking to graves, World War I, brothers fighting, children growing up, early 20th century, graves, reference to blackface, reference to huntington's disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: In 1906, Jameson Jackson arrives in New York with his brother. They have little money but dreams of making names for themselves in the developing film industry.As the years pass, Jameson writes to his family. He tells them of finding happiness from love, grieving as a devastating war refuses to discriminate and celebrating his successes.However, to a stranger, the letters can paint a decent picture of one man's life.Idea inspired by valeriapryanikova's fanart:https://valeriapryanikova.tumblr.com/post/177625083198/a-familiar-face-from-the-past





	1. A Famous Relative

December 21, 2000

Sean sat by himself, playing on his Game Boy. From the corner of his eye, the lights circling around the tree blinked. He could hear his parents discussing the cooking schedule for the 24th in the kitchen. Susan and Malcolm wouldn't arrive until at least tomorrow so he couldn't talk to them yet.

He hated that he wasn't outside with Alison and Simon. It was just his luck that his boots had been worn to the point where a hole was beginning to form. His mother had promised to buy him a new pair. That was all well and good, if it wasn't snowing right now and he was missing out on all the fun.

At least he could train his Charizard. That was positive side effect of being forced to stay indoors, he supposed. Hitting his sister with a large snowball when she was least expecting it would be better though.

"Now what are you looking all sad for, Sean?"  
He notices his granny is looking over at him from the armchair across the room. "I'm always being left behind. I mean, I haven't seen Susan or Malcolm in months. I hate being the youngest."  
"Oh, come on. Being the youngest isn't so bad. I'll have you know I'm the youngest of seven."  
"Really?"  
"Oh yes. And there was a much bigger age gap between myself and Anthony compared to you and Susan."  
"How big?"  
"15 years."  
"Whoa." He puts his console to the side. "Your parents must have old when you were born."  
His granny laughs. "No, they were about 40 years old. A little older than most but I was their seventh child. You know who Charlie Chaplin is, don't you? His youngest child was born when he was in his seventies."  
"Now that's old."  
"Yes, it is a little late into life. My father met him once, you know."  
"Really?! How?"  
"They both lived in Los Angeles, silly. Have I never told you that I was born in the Hollywood district?"  
"No you weren't."

"Sean, do you know who Anthony or Sophia Jackson are? Harriet Fletcher?"  
The ten year old boy thought. "I don't think so."  
"At least tell me you've heard of Jameson Jackson."  
"Well yeah, he's the Jolly Gentleman guy."  
"And my father."  
"No way! Your dad was famous?" He perks up.  
"I was a little girl when he died but my family told me enough. How about I tell you some stories about him? Wait a minute, I think I have some photographs too. Would you like to see?"  
"Okay." He nodded.

His granny scavenged for the albums. She dug out one which contained a variety of black and white photographs. On the first page she showed him, two young men stood with arms around each other's shoulders smiling.

"That's him on the right with his brother Clifford. I'm not sure when it was taken but I do know it's in New York. The two of them moved there when my father was 18. It's also where he and my mother met."


	2. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson moves away from home, meets new people who will play important roles in his life and starts a company with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks. Two goddamn weeks I spent on this chapter. Not really surprising though, seeing as it's 5630 words and the longest piece I have on AO3 is 1700 or so words. That one took me a few days to finish because of school. Anyway, this chapter was supposed to come out with the prologue but I wasn't done. So it's the 5th and there are fireworks outside, celebrating the completion of this chapter, not a failed attempt to blow up the government over 400 years ago.
> 
> This one is mostly fluffy because it's Jameson being in love with his girlfriend. I will try to get the chapter about WW1 out next Sunday (the 11th) but no promises are being made. It would just be a good day to post a chapter about that specific world event, especially as this year is the centenary.

September 24, 1906  
Dear Mother,

Clifford and I have arrived safely in New York. Our accommodation is a small and we have taken to alternating whose turn it is to sleep on the floor. Fear not, I am sure we will earn enough soon to pay for a better apartment. However, for now, our arrangement will suffice.

Manhattan itself has made a decent first impression on me. There are a number of theatres within walking distance of our apartment. Cliff is interested in auditioning for some roles once they are advertised. Carnegie Hall is near us too. Do you remember me telling you about it before we left? It certainly has a reputation. Neither of us has the ability to perform there.

How are things in Saint John without us? I hope you are not too lonely with only Pearl at home to keep you company. We both miss all of you.

Your loving son,  
Jameson

October 9, 1906  
Dear Mother,

We have become successful in securing ourselves jobs. I have become a proof reader while Clifford is being paid as an actor. With our salaries combined, we can bring home up to $45 a week. That isn't a bad amount, if I must say. Of course, that is the best case scenario. Cliff's contributions will be inconsistent. I don't wish to be the sole financial provider but I will if I must. Although, I must admit the thought of it is fairly stressful.

I have heard from Cliff that you scolded him for our sleeping arrangement. Please do not treat him as if he is forcing me into this situation. I was the one who suggested it. Furthermore, lying on my back has never caused me to asphyxiate before. I highly doubt I will begin being affected by it any time soon.

I promise you, I am healthy. You can be reassured that I trust my brother with my life. Clifford has never done anything with the intent of harming me. He will not risk my health nor my safety, especially not in an attempt to be at an advantage. There is no need to fret over this.

Your loving son,  
Jameson

December 26, 1906  
Dear all,

I hope you have enjoyed Christmas together. It was odd to be away from you this year as well as a shame we could not visit. Unfortunately, money is short for us as of right now. If all goes well, we may be able to celebrate together again next December. 

Despite this, we were not lonely. Of course, we had each other. However, we did invite two friends of ours to share our pitifully small spread. It was a night full of riveting conversations and laughter. I enjoyed getting to know our friends better. One of them teaches piano to the local children. If I invite her to celebrate Christmas in the future, I should ensure there is a piano for her to play. It will certainly make the long nights pass quickly if there is music for us to sing to. I myself may not sing but I'm sure there is a carol or hymn that requires a duet. I could always assist with the chords while she plays the melody.

The funniest coincidence occurred yesterday. Cliff and I have both been interested in purchasing a Brownie from Eastman Kodak. At $1 a camera and $2 for development, I'd say one of those cameras would be a decent investment. The two of us both agreed we'd save up, prioritising essentials such as food and rent, then we would discuss buying one to share. I will confess that I suffered impatience. I may have bought the camera for Christmas. So, it would seem, did Cliff. As consequence, we appear to be in a situation where we have gifted the exact same present to each other. It was a humourous beginning to the day.

I can hardly take 117 photographs in the space of 24 hours. Once I have become familiar with the device, I may choose to include some photographs in my letters. I doubt the elements will be kind to them but unfortunately, I do not have another choice but to expose them to potential damage. 

Hoping this coming year treats us all favourably,  
Jameson

December 28, 1906  
Dearest Siobhan,

I would hate for you to be lonely as we greet the new year. Clifford and I would be more than happy to have you celebrate with us. Please consider joining us on Monday night.

Yours,  
Jameson

March 11, 1907  
Dear Jameson,

I have a query that has been on my mind for the past couple weeks. I hope I am not overstepping any boundaries by asking you for the answer. If I am, I apologize and will not bring the subject up again. I am simply curious as to how your muteness developed. You are clearly not hard of hearing as you understand everything I say to you in person. For that reason, my intrigue into you condition has grown. This is not something you are able explain to me with your hands. It seems too complex for that.

On an entirely unrelated matter, would yourself and Clifford be interested in joining me next Sunday for drinks? You told me you were half Irish on your father's side. If you would like to consider celebrating that heritage, I would be more than happy to host the two of you.

Please, do not feel obliged to answer my question if it makes you uncomfortable. That would be the last thing I would want.

Sincerely yours,  
Siobhan

March 14, 1907  
Dearest Siobhan,

You would be correct in your belief that I am not able to explain my condition through American sign language. Do not worry about offending me. I was planning to tell you this story regardless, only at a later date.

Years ago, when I was a boy of nine, I found myself suffering from a malfunctioning thyroid. The doctors suggested surgery to treat me. Unfortunately, they must have made a mistake as I woke to part of my vocal cords being paralysed. The condition is known as vocal fold paresis or, if you really want to sound sophisticated, recurrent laryngeal nerve paralysis. While I am physically able speak aloud, it is difficult. I found it easier to speak through sign. My family learned ASL alongside me.

What I was not aware of was that vocal cords also contribute to breathing. You can imagine the physical education lessons in high school I had to endure. You should not worry yourself after receiving this letter. The extent this affects me is not great. I simply have to be vigilant when exercising and eating. If you are present when I accidentally choke on a meal, by all means help me. Otherwise, please don't act like I will meet my doom at any second. My mother still does at times and it is unbelievably frustrating to convince her I am fine.

I hope this was informative and answered any queries you may have had.

Patiently awaiting those drinks,  
Jameson

April 15, 1907  
Dear Jameson,

While I do appreciate the poems slipped into my mail, if you send me any more, you may actually succeed in making me blush. You're lucky Lent ended two weeks ago. You should know better than to tempt those you care for with such sweet things. The next thing you know, you'll have enough to compile into an anthology.

Ever yours,  
Siobhan

May 23, 1907  
Jameson,

You must tell me what you think of Elizabeth. Lord knows your brother won't tell me. He barely knows her, he can't after only a handful of months. How long have you lived in New York now? I think it may be seven or eight months. That is not enough time to truly get to know someone. Especially when you are planning to spend the rest of your life with them. Marriage is not to be taken lightly. Clifford clearly does not understand that.

Mark my words, he will regret his decision. I will only attend the ceremony because I can see you again after all these months. I am surprised you are not angered by this. After all, you are the one who pays for everything. How much do you actually earn a week? $20? You can just about to afford to live on that. You can't, however, afford to live on $20 and pay for a wedding. Are you not irritated by this? You should be, Jameson.

In other news, it should only be a few days before you become an uncle. I, for one, am delighted to become a grandmother. Harvey has made me promise to stay by Edith's side while he works. As if I wouldn't do so anyway. Even if a midwife cannot arrive quickly, I know how to help her. It is difficult not to have some knowledge after delivering five children myself. She is in safe hands. I suppose you will be able to meet the child at the wedding.

You have my love,  
Your mother.

May 31, 1907  
Dear Cliff and Jem,

I have good news to bring you. Yesterday, Edith safely delivered a girl. Both she and our daughter appear to be recovering well. We have chosen to name her Dorothy. I hope you visit Saint John soon so you both may meet her. As to be expected, our mother is fawning over her first grandchild. I will not deny that her help is welcome.

Additionally, congratulations to you, Clifford, on your engagement to Elizabeth. Myself and Edith are looking forward to the wedding. We wish the two of you a long happy life spent by each other's side.

Wishing you well,  
Harvey

June 8, 1907  
Dear Mother,

Unfortunately, I am not responsible for Cliff's actions. He appears to genuinely care for his 'Lizzy-Beth'. If things end poorly, I have no way of changing it. I understand your 'let him repent at leisure' sentiment. That said, he is an adult now. I don't feel I am in the position to tell him what he can and cannot do.

Elizabeth herself is a respectful woman. She is a teacher so I assume she is intelligent. You mustn't forget she agreed to marry a man she has only known since November. There are always at least two parties involved in an engagement. If the marriage does not last, they can regret their haste with equal responsibility for getting married in the first place.

Either way, the truth of the matter is that Cliff is getting married regardless of our opinions. We must learn to tolerate that reality. At least he will be able to point to whereabouts he made his mistake.

Yours,  
Jameson

July 2, 1907  
Dear Mother,

With Clifford preparing to marry Elizabeth, I am sure you wonder whether I have met somebody myself. I must confess I have indeed allowed myself to become a fool for a woman.

Her name is Siobhan O'Hara. You may remember me indirectly mentioning her during my Christmas letter. I met her last December when she was playing piano at a dance. I felt the need to compliment her musical skill. After that, I encouraged her to leave the music to someone else at the next dance she attended. For some unknown reason, she accepted my offer. In the months since, I have been teaching her how to sign and spending many spare hours in her company. We have already visited Central Park multiple times together.

You really should hear her play. She is so graceful it is as if an angel possesses her. In fact, her hair makes me wonder whether she is not one is disguise. She has been tutoring me, much like the local children who pay her. Perhaps I should demonstrate my improvement the next time I return home.

I am sure you will be able to meet Siobhan at Cliff's wedding. I have not properly discussed attendance with her yet but I doubt she will decline my offer. She is a friend of Cliff's too.

Yours,  
Jameson

July 23, 1907  
Jem,

Thank you for the birthday present; I love it. Perhaps your gift for me next year can be understanding sarcasm.

Your angel,  
Siobhan

(P.S. With complete honesty, I do adore the compilation. I hope I am not mistaken in thinking I saw some new additions. I will have a thorough read when I next get the chance. Afterwards, I should prepare for your birthday. You are not the only one who can perform grand gestures.)

July 27, 1907  
Jameson,

I certainly must meet this young woman. From your words, I can tell you are enamoured by her. I am happy you are finding joy in her company. I remember frequently meeting your father by the dockyard when we were young. They were simpler times. My biggest worry when I was your age was understanding your grandmother's accent.

My only advice is that you treat each other well and do not rush into anything. You are not yet 20 years old. You have decades of life ahead of you. You have time to be careful in your choices. If in time nothing changes for the two of you, I will be delighted to welcome her into the family.

Wishing you well,  
Your mother

November 1, 1907  
Siobhan,

I know you have appointments today. I know I only saw you yesterday too. However, if you are able, would you spend time with me tonight? We don't have to converse. All I am really wishing for is some company. Normally, I would be surrounded by my mother and siblings, remembering our father. Cliff and I made do last year with only the two of us. Unfortunately, he is with Elizabeth tonight.

By all means, bring a candle for your mother. I think I may have a spare from last year you can use if you don't own one. We can watch the flames as we reflect in peace. Choose whichever option you prefer but I would rather not be alone this evening. That said, only come of your own volition. I don't wish to force you into dedicating your time to something you are not interested in.

Thank you for understanding,  
Jameson.

November 2, 1907  
Dearest Siobhan,

Thank you for last night. I wasn't expecting to learn more about you when I invited you. I am sorry to hear your mother died the way she did. I know it runs through generations but perhaps there is hope neither you nor Michael will suffer the same way. There is that possibility, correct?

Even if you do become afflicted with the disease, know that I will be there to care for you until the end. That is my sincere promise to you. It does not matter to me how it affects you, I won't leave you in when you need me the most. Besides, you are nineteen and I have barely passed the threshold of my twenties. Should you be affected, we still have twenty or so years before the first symptoms make themselves known. A great deal can happen in twenty years.

I love you dearly, Siobhan. I simply wished to have someone beside me as I acknowledged another year without my father. After what you told me, I cannot go about my day without ensuring it is explicitly clear to you that I will be there for you always. So long as you will allow me, of course.

Thinking of you,  
Jameson

March 21, 1908  
Dear all,

Cliff and I are proud to announce that Jackson Brothers Productions has officially been founded. The financial aspects of it are still yet to become stable. However, that won't stop us from doing our best to become respectable members of the film industry. At the moment, we are not concerned with securing the position of top dog. That can be worked on in a few years when we have established ourselves as filmmakers people want to see.

I will be the head writer and manage the money while Cliff directs. We will both act in our films. The plan is to start off slowly, working our way up. The script for our first short for the company is finished. Once it is released, we hope you will enjoy it.

Here's to realising dreams,  
Jameson 

August 10, 1908  
Dear Mother,

I visited the Statue of Liberty recently with Cliff, Elizabeth and Siobhan. Lady Liberty truly does look magnificent. I hear she stands at 93 metres tall. To reach her, you must travel by boat. It was a simple case of cycling to the harbour then boarding the vessel to Bedloe's Island.

As we walked around the statue, Siobhan told us about the first time she saw it. It was back in 1904, she was still on her boat to the city and suddenly she had a clear view of the Statue of Liberty. She explained it instilled a determination of sorts within her, motivating her to make her plans work. I knew beforehand that she arrived before us and was therefore younger but I never contemplated the fact she would have been sixteen. Even at 18, I felt slightly overwhelmed with only myself and Cliff when we first came to New York. I remember Pearl being upset she couldn't join us but she was 14 in 1906, barely out of school and only just old enough to work.

Siobhan became enthralled in her own story. She began switching topics as she went off on tangents, to the point where I was the only one listening to her. I can certainly relate to the initial financial worries. I am impressed that she was able to keep a level head during those early days. It also pleases me that she sees the statue as a source of inspiration like I do, if only in a different way.

I have been reflecting on the day. Something about Siobhan made me realise something new about how I feel for her. I am not sure whether she reciprocates. I will ponder more on it and make my final decision by the end of this year. Either way, I will ask her to accompany me on a trip to Saint John this Christmas. I met her father last month during his visit to New York as a way of celebrating her birthday. It is high time she met you all too.

Yours,  
Jameson

December 13, 1908  
Dear Sir,

I wished to discuss some important plans I want to begin preparing for. It was pleasure meeting you in July and a joy to witness how close your relationship with Siobhan is. I appreciate being received so warmly by you, especially as you were only intending to celebrate her birthday. I can tell Siobhan is such a kind and caring woman because of your influence.

I hope it was apparent that your daughter means the world to me. I intend to spend the rest of my life proving that to her. I would like to ask your daughter for her hand and I would be honored to have your blessing. Please, in the very least, consider it.

Yours faithfully,  
Jameson Jackson

December 16, 1908  
Dearest Siobhan,

You don't need to fret about meeting my mother and siblings. You already know Cliff. They are just as easy to get along with.

My mother is a worrisome yet kind-hearted woman. Ever since my thyroid operation, she is constantly fretting about my health. You've known me for two years now, you can tell she does not need to worry so excessively about it. There was a period of a few months when I was 14 where we were greatly at odds. She was incredibly protective of me which only lead to irritability. In hindsight, I understand she was only paranoid that her sickly son was going to develop complications. After all, she lost her husband to health issues that declined into complications. I suppose we were all trying to figure out where we all stood after his death. On an unrelated tangent, I think the only fault she will find in you is your lack of sewing skills. She works as a seamstress from home. The only reason I am vaguely competent in mending clothes is the countless nights where I mutilated bits of material as peaceful entertainment. She made my sister-in-law's wedding dress a couple of years ago. No doubt, she has already offered to do the same for Mabel.

Harvey is seven years my senior and the eldest of us. He followed our father into the shipbuilding trade so with the long hours, it is possible he may not be present often while we are visiting. He and his wife Edith have a year old daughter named Dorothy. I haven't met her yet so I am quite excited to do so. If Harvey attempts to bore you with war stories, simply nod and pretend to listen. He acts as if his participation in the Boer War makes him more of a man than those who have never served. He was barely of age as it was. We all suspect he'll join the next big war, should there be one. As you can guess, we all hope that war never comes. There is also the hope that he will be sensible, now that he has a family to stay in Canada for.

Mabel, like our mother, is a seamstress. Occasionally, she will refer to me as an early birthday present. That was more when we were younger. Oddly, having birthdays so close together caused us to become close ourselves. I cannot really explain it. We were mutually enthusiastic about each other's birthdays approaching because it also meant our own were too. There was some distance as well because little boys can't always relate to girls who are 5 years older than them. Either way, the two of us have a good relationship and I know the two of you will hit it off easily. She recently got engaged so you are likely to see her again next year when we attend the wedding.

Last but not least, there is Pearl. I may be the youngest son but she is the true baby. She is still only 16 and I worry what kind of attention she is receiving from young men. I may do my best to be respectful but some schoolboys are more like Cliff was. Cliff never practised infidelity as far as I'm aware but he certainly had a number of girlfriends in short succession when he was about 17. I have no doubt Pearl can handle herself but I can't help but be apprehensive. As you know, I have moments where I am of a mischievous nature. It is uncertain whether Pearl encouraged that side of me to develop or I was the one to trigger it in her. I must confess, the youngest three of us caused our parents such a headache in our youth. It used to be only myself and Cliff who pretended to act out these childishly outrageous tales. Then Pearl arrived, became old enough to play with us and earn her place as our third partner in crime. She wants to find success with us in the film industry but I still feel she is a little too young. One day, perhaps. She would certainly be a useful asset.

This is the closest we have come to being a complete family again after Cliff and I left home. It is a shame he won't be able to come with us. I understand his priority is Elizabeth and being there for the birth. Let's hope next year things will be different.

I promise you will be fine,  
Jameson

January 14, 1909  
Dear Jameson,

Have you bought the ring yet? After meeting Siobhan, I am eagerly anticipating your big news in a few weeks. St Valentine's Day cannot come soon enough. Did you have to tell us during Christmas? That is six weeks of waiting.

A new girl has joined us at the factory a few months ago. She finished school only last year. Like me, she does not see the point of being educated on how to be the best wife and mother when our own mothers can teach us. I am not sure about her but I am the youngest in our family. Our mother has time to teach me. The only students she ever had were myself and Mabel.

I don't know how much longer I can keep waking early, work for the majority of the day and then help Mother with sewing. I use my hands too strenuously. A good night's sleep (if such a thing existed) does nothing to help them recover. I am telling you, Jem, I will become a cripple by my 20th birthday.

Speaking of birthdays, you should buy me a ticket for New York. You know full well I want to join you in your endeavours. Isn't New York where all the filmmakers are right now? Forget about the papers, I will deal with all that. I can find myself work in a factory or bakery once I get there too. Or perhaps I could stay in your apartment and work as a seamstress from home. You left me behind but I don't wish to stand for it any longer. Allow me to make the Jackson Brothers into a trinity.

I hope to hear back from you soon,  
Pearl

January 27, 1909  
Pearl,

You must be patient. While I would love for you to help us create our films, a lot is happening right now. I don't have the time, energy or in fact the expertise to go into details. However, to put it simply, Thomas Edison is in the process of destroying the prospects of filmmakers like us. Last month, the Motion Pictures Patent Company was formed. In short, Edison is attempting to raise his chances of success by controlling the industry before it develops further.

As I'm sure you can guess, Clifford and I are not only stressed about our professional lives but our futures as creators as well. This has all occurred in the past month or two so where this will lead is undecided. Either way, Pearl, this is one of the worst times you could join us. I promise you it would not be worth it. On top of everything, Cliff has Clara to worry about now too.

Once my finances have recovered from the inevitably large expenses that come with a wedding and Cliff settles into fatherhood, we will figure out how to proceed. Don't worry, the timing may be bad now but, if all goes well, this will change.

Please give everyone my love.  
Jameson

February 15, 1909  
Dear all,

More good news! I am officially engaged to Siobhan. We are both eager to start preparations as soon as we can. I doubt the wedding will happen this year. Personally, I would prefer to celebrate a marriage during the warmer half of the year. Knowing Siobhan, I feel she shares a similar preference.

With Clara being born last month and my engagement, this seems to be shaping up to becoming an eventful year. Perhaps this should be the year I visit Ireland. It may be difficult with all that is happening to smaller producers here. That said, I feel I owe it to Siobhan. She has visited Saint John but I am yet to set foot in her homeland.

I do wish to see Ireland for other personal reasons. After all, I was named after the grandfather we left behind. Do you remember Grandma's stories about him? I have always been bothered by Britain starving the Irish until they had no choice but to flee. It broke families like ours apart and lead to some never meeting their posthumous children. I know our father wished he had met his own.

Well, I appear to have changed the mood of this letter rather quickly, haven't I? I certainly did not intend to diverge onto such a sad tangent. By all means, have a drink on my behalf. Although, I would not encourage doing so in front of your daughter, Harvey.

Wishing you the same happiness as mine,  
Jameson

February 21, 1909  
Jameson,

How could you? You don't know how upset you have made us. You propose marriage to such a lovely girl and refuse to tell your mother and sisters the details.

You disappoint us, Whiskey Boy. You live in secrecy and drink to your victory over us. Mother is crying, insisting that she did not raise such a terrible son. You must rectify this wrongdoing immediately. We simply won't stand for it.

Congratulations on your engagement,  
Pearl

February 23, 1909  
Dear Jameson,

Congratulations on your engagement. I will certainly be thrilled to attend with Edward.

I struggle to believe you are already preparing to get married. It didn't seem too long ago that you were convinced I was getting married when you saw Mother making my communion dress. You also kept delivering me sand and broken shells leading up the ceremony. I don't think Father Henry was too pleased with you. It didn't help that you wandered up to near the altar in your little suit. How young you must have been back then. You can't have been older than two or three. You were always as sweet of a little brother as you were happy.

I'm glad you have someone who allows you continue your happiness in adulthood. I recall Siobhan telling me you were rather sweet as her gentleman caller too. Anyone can see how well the two of you go together. I'm warning you now, Jem, don't you dare mess up. Women like Siobhan won't find themselves in your life often. You lose her, you will never replace the joy she gives you.

I suggest we celebrate properly in July when you visit for my own wedding.

Your loving sister,  
Mabel

March 7, 1909  
Dear Pearl,

You can tell Mother to dry her eyes because she has a daughter so overdramatic that she will certainly succeed in an acting career, should she choose to pursue one. I did not give details because there is not much to say. However, if you must know the course of events, I will happily tell you them.

I invited Siobhan to accompany me for an evening stroll around Central Park. We walked for a while before reaching a place to rest for a moment. I asked her to marry me. She said yes. I chose not to sign during that moment. While she greatly appreciated the gesture, I can tell you my throat did not. That is purely the extent of the proposal. Forgive me for not boring you with the tale beforehand.

In all sincerity, if I have genuinely caused any of you to cry, I hope they are from joy. I have found a new source of optimism. My future is beginning to stretch out before me and I have every hope that it will be good.

Yours,  
Jameson

September 28, 1909  
Dear all,

The harbour is beautiful now. There are lights everywhere as the city celebrates the 300th anniversary of Henry Hudson's discovery of the river and the centenary of Robert Fulton's paddle steamers. To live so close to the river, I have been enjoying the decorations. We will also witness a number of parades while we celebrate history. It began on Saturday and will carry on until October 9th.

I have been a resident here for the past three years now. It struck me that there was so much I didn't know about this city's past. Perhaps I should read up on the subject and educate myself.

But, for now, I think I will invite Siobhan to gaze at the Statue of Liberty. It made me realise I wished to love her for the rest of my days. Something about Lady Liberty inspires me. I am sure she looks even more majestic when covered in lights, especially after dark. If the answer to the Edison problem is to move elsewhere, I will certainly miss that statue.

I am also reminded of Reversing Falls. I long for that place too. Perhaps one of you should visit it on my behalf. It is odd what will stay dear to you.

I suppose I will leave you with that thought.

Yours,  
Jameson

November 1, 1909  
Dearest Siobhan,

Thank you for the hat. I've never worn one of this style before. The men in my family were always more of the flat cap type. I have been inspecting myself in the mirror whilst wearing it. I feel a bowler hat suits me. It might give the illusion I am of a higher social standing than in reality. And with this facial hair that's growing due to negligence, I might see if a moustache suits me as well. If I can get the look right, I might have a character brewing.

Thank you again for the birthday present and the potential inspiration. If you do not appreciate the moustache, I can always be clean shaven during the wedding.

Yours always,  
Jameson

April 21st 1910  
GROOM  
FULL NAME: Jameson Albert Samuel Jackson  
AGE: 22  
RESIDENCE: West 42nd Street, Manhattan  
NUMBER OF MARRIAGE: First  
OCCUPATION: Proof-reader  
BIRTH PLACE: Saint John, New Brunswick, Canada  
NAME OF FATHER: William (Deceased)  
MAIDEN NAME OF MOTHER: Florence Hilliard

BRIDE  
FULL NAME: Siobhan Maria O'Hara  
AGE: 21  
RESIDENCE: West 52nd Street, Manhattan  
NUMBER OF MARRIAGE: First  
OCCUPATION: Pianist  
BIRTH PLACE: Limerick, Ireland  
NAME OF FATHER: Jacob  
MAIDEN NAME OF MOTHER: Eileen Kelly (Deceased)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit is supposed to imitate a marriage certificate.


	3. The City of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson moves to California with his family. Things are starting fall into place and the family expands. But a war is on its way, threatening to destroy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, at 11:11 on November 11th. I would have preferred to post the chapter after this now too, as it covers 1914-1918. I will either try to post it at 11:11pm or tomorrow (for the 100th anniversary of Jameson's letter ABOUT the Armistice).

May 5, 1911  
Dear Pearl,

Do you recall asking me if you could join us in New York? I reckon this would have been around the time I preparing to propose to Siobhan. Well, I'm afraid you won't be able to live in New York with us after all.

You are, however, more than welcome to join us in Los Angeles when we move there in the summer. Edison is driving many of us to leave New York so his schemes won't affect our businesses. I hear the landscape varies greatly in California, perfect for filming on location, and the weather is generally good throughout the year. Another advantage to moving to Los Angeles is that is much closer to Mexico. Should anyone come to cause us trouble, we can flee past the border. I won't say we'd be untouchable in Mexico but it's far easier to avoid patent claims when those patents are not applicable in the country.

We'll be moving to an area called Hollywood. It seems to be where a lot of independent filmmakers are flocking. That will mean competition but anything is better than Edison. I'm quite looking forward to arriving in a new place. That said, I am aware we will be living much farther from Saint John than before. Visiting all of you in Canada will prove trickier.

The offer is there, Pearl. You can move to California with us or stay in Saint John with the rest of our family. Personally, I would love to embark on this new chapter of our lives with you near. I always feel a little lonelier whenever I have to return to New York after seeing you. Don't tell Cliff that, of course. He is good company but it was always the three of us. Our endeavours are unlikely to realise their true potential if you are not involved.

I hope to hear back from you soon,  
Jameson

May 23, 1911  
Dear Jem,

Do you even have to ask me? If Los Angeles is as appealing as you said, I am enthusiastic about living there too. California has a coast, doesn't it? Is Los Angeles anywhere near the water? I am so used to the Bay of Fundy that I struggle to imagine myself living somewhere landlocked.

Nevertheless, tell me when exactly you plan to leave. I will do my best to get all my documents ready before then or shortly after. What role exactly do you plan for me to fill? You write the scripts and Cliff directs but I don't see any specific position available for me. Should I just be an actress? I will leave the financial aspects of the business to you. You were always the best at mathematics compared to the rest of us.

Excited to join you soon,  
Pearl

June 7, 1911  
Dear Pearl,

Although I was completely expecting you to accept, it is nevertheless wonderful to have you confirm it. As for your role, actress is the default position available. You could also be responsible for anything costume related. I know you are good with a needle and neither myself nor Clifford are experts in fashion. I understand it is a little cliché to expect a woman to assume the role of fashion advisor. However, those are your areas of personal expertise and I don't believe you should ignore what you are good at. In time, you might become confident enough to take more advanced roles. Who knows, perhaps you will direct a feature film or two in the future. You do enjoy making your presence known.

Elizabeth is not going to come with us. Understandably, she is unwilling to move to the other side of the country when she has friends and a life in New York. She is likely to keep the children in Manhattan with her. It is a shame. I was thoroughly enjoying being an uncle to Clara. Their second child is less than a month away from being born so I won't get to know them either. Please don't tell Mother. You know how she feels about their union. I suspect she will become unbearable if she were to find out.

We are planning to begin our train journey across the country on July 12th. I don't know if that will give you enough time to be able to travel to California by then or not. Come whenever you can.

Give the others our love for us,  
Jameson

September 8, 1911  
Dear Jameson,

I can't believe Cliff is distancing himself from the Church. Your father and I raised you all to be devout Catholics. I am almost insulted he has abandoned everything he was brought up to believe. Could you not have dissuaded him?

He turns his back on God, leaves his wife to raise their children alone and never gives a thought as to how that makes us look. People will begin talking. They will look towards me and say I did not perform my duty as a mother properly. I am not proud to say I knew his split was coming.

I hope you and Siobhan are doing well,  
Your mother

September 20, 1911  
Dear Mother,

I have told you time and time again, I am not responsible for Clifford's actions. If he renounces his Christianity, there is not much I can do. Elizabeth understandably refused to leave her life in New York at short notice. He would have been indifferent about his children being bastards if he did not know you would personally deliver damnation to him. This has been coming for years.

Was it mostly lust? Possibly. Was his heart fully dedicated to being a husband? Doubtfully. Are both of us upset that we may never see Clara and Daniel again? Of course.

This is not my issue. I am tired of acting as an informant for you on matters concerning Cliff. I am surprised you aren't interested in making me spy on Pearl as well. Please, for the sake of my sanity, discuss all this with your son. He is unlikely to listen but at least I can remain uninvolved.

If you are at all interested in how I am doing, I am enjoying the novelty of a new city. I am motivated to begin work and find success with the rest of the independent filmmakers. Siobhan and I are doing fine.

Yours,  
Jameson

December 12, 1911  
Dear all,

The Jolly Gentleman has been born. It's taken me a while to gain the courage to introduce him to the world. The hat was a birthday present from Siobhan a few years ago. His 'theme song', if you will, was composed by Siobhan herself. If he is what I am remembered for after death, I will not mind. We are a family company and my creation has been further moulded by family. Pearl suggested a blue waistcoat as opposed to the black one I owned. I suppose blue does suit me better. Pearl claims it is because of my eyes. I will have to trust her.

We are yet to see how the short does financially. I am hoping for a decent profit but that is out of my hands now. Above all, I want the public to enjoy the character so I may use him again. He is a fun man to bring to life.

Yours,  
Jameson

February 13, 1912  
Dear all,

Siobhan and I are delighted to announce we are expecting our first child. They should arrive at the beginning of August. Needless to say, we are excited by the news ourselves.

We have equally been apprehensive about bringing children into the world. There is a chance they may inherit the condition that runs in Siobhan's family. It's called Huntington's Chorea. You might have heard of it. Siobhan's mother died of complications connected to the disease when she was 12. There is a possibility that Siobhan will develop symptoms in 10-20 years. The same goes for her brother.

The two of us were worried our children would have a similar upbringing to Siobhan's and be forced to watch her health decline drastically over many years. Not only that, they would live with the chance of suffering the same fate in adulthood. Becoming parents is laden with risks and arguably selfish. I have chosen to subject myself to the reality of her potential illness. This child will not have that choice.

Of course, this could all be pessimistic speculation. There is still the possibility that neither Siobhan nor her brother have inherited the disease. Therefore, any children we have will be spared.

We are planning to approach this with cautious optimism. After all, this is our first child. Despite everything to be anxious about, I am overjoyed.

Yours,  
Jameson

February 16, 1912  
Dear Harvey,

I suspect this letter will arrive the same time as the one I sent to Mother. If it doesn't, I am happy to announce Siobhan is three months pregnant.

I was hoping you had some wisdom to impart. I know I could ask Cliff in person but, it is best not to. Besides, your third is due in the coming weeks. You are more knowledgeable on the subject than him anyway. If you wish to leave me to figure it out, I understand. You had no prior help so it is only fair I do not either.

Any advice you are willing to give will still be appreciated.

Yours,  
Jameson

March 4, 1912  
Dear Jameson,

Make sure your child doesn't die, that is generally the rule of parenthood. I don't have any particular advice for you. It will come to you in time. Simply do your best. That is what everyone else does.

You'll be a good father, Jameson. There is nothing for you to worry about. Only bring him or her to Saint John once they are born.

Congratulations,  
Harvey.

April 24, 1912  
Dear Mother,

How damaging is a mother's stress on her unborn child? A friend of Siobhan's has been missing for the past two weeks. She is fearing the worst in regards to her friend's safety. I feel being such a constant state of dread is unhealthy, especially in her condition.

This is because that ship sank. Her friend married some nouveau riche entrepreneur and suddenly they're buying first class tickets for an ocean liner. I'd blame the British for incompetency but unfortunately, I hear it was built in Belfast. Essentially, RMS Titanic sunk over a week ago and RMS Carpathia delivered the survivors to New York 6 days ago. We haven't heard of news concerning her friend yet. At the time of writing, she, her husband and children are presumed dead. The water was cold and no human can survive in the ocean for this long without a boat or food.

Siobhan is in denial and insists her friend is out there or that the news she is fine simply hasn't reached us yet. The emotional strain must be affecting the baby negatively. I am unsure how to proceed, other than attempt to prove her I am supportive.

Yours,  
Jameson

Anthony Isaac Jackson  
Male  
August 7, 1912  
Los Angeles  
Siobhan O'Hara  
Jameson Jackson

August 9, 1912  
Dear Mother,

Anthony was born on Wednesday. I was out filming when Pearl began dragging me away. Regrettably, we arrived too late. By the time we reached the house, Siobhan was already holding him. I've been apologizing profusely after unintentionally breaking my promise to her. She won't have it.

On a more positive note, Anthony is healthy and Siobhan is recovering well too. As I'm writing, he is sleeping on the other side of the room. I can't help but wonder what life he will have. If I do succeed in my career, he is likely to grow up in comfort. He won't be like me, believing he is destined for the dockyard or a factory. He won't have to live in a cramped house, go hungry or worry about when the next illness is coming. He can have a better childhood than I did.

This is nothing against you, please don't think that. I had a happy upbringing. You gave me all you could and it was more than enough for me. I am simply saying I can give him more. We'll be able to afford medical bills without stressing about debt. I always did feel guilty for getting sick so often. I don't want Anthony to desperately rely on education to raise his position.

All that is to come in the future. So long as he is happy, I will be too.

Yours,  
Jameson

March 19, 1913  
Dear all,

Greetings from Ireland! I have finally set foot in the ancestral homeland. We are staying with Siobhan's father while in Limerick. I don't think I've met Michael before as he was unable to attend our wedding. They both seem like good men, even if they are partial to a smoke. Michael is the opposite to us. He refuses to marry or become a father. I don't blame him for choosing to live cautiously. I do find it a shame he needs to subject himself to loneliness. Both him and his father were ecstatic to meet Anthony. You will too one day, whenever we can arrange a trip.

We celebrated St Patrick's Day quite enthusiastically. I spent the entirety of yesterday recovering. They all outdrank me. Your Canadian blood has spoiled me. Perhaps, once he is older, Anthony's Irish heritage will restore an iron liver to the Jackson line.

I hope to travel north to County Offaly while we are still here. The farm is probably owned by another family by now. I still would like to see for myself where we came from. Anthony is too young to understand me but I will tell him stories passed down from his great-grandmother. I'll omit some of the more inappropriate ones, don't worry.

Wishing Father could have seen this,  
Jameson

March 23, 1913  
Dear all,

We've visited the farm. I was right, it is privately owned by another family. They may be distant cousins who inherited it. I didn't come close enough to the place to even see the inhabitants or ask. Even so, it wasn't quite how I imagined it would look. Over 60 years has certainly passed since the starvation. The fields don't show any obvious traces of yielding nothing edible the last time Granny was here.

It was late afternoon when we were there. We are staying for the night in a geometrically challenged village. They have a circle in the road, a roundabout as the Europeans call it. However, these villagers refer to their roundabout as The Square. I am almost inspired to include this in a script.

We will be returning to Limerick and thereafter Los Angeles tomorrow. It has been good to be in Ireland, not only to let Siobhan spend time with her family, but to explore my roots. Anthony should visit at least once after he reaches adulthood.

Goodbye for now,  
Jameson

August 17, 1913  
Dear Mother,

Anthony is picking up ASL fairly quickly now. It fascinates me quickly a child learns the things we take for granted. He is standing on his feet and able to tell us about his basic needs. I've heard the signing may slow down when he begins speaking. I don't mind that. After all, he will be a bilingual child. I feel it is more important he is able to communicate with both of us in the long term than when exactly he is able.

I've included a photograph I took of Anthony to celebrate his birthday. I know how disappointed you were when I said we couldn't come for Christmas last year. However, the five of us plan to be there in October for Thanksgiving.

Yours,  
Jameson

September 19, 1913  
Dear boys and Pearl,

The Imperial Theatre is opening today. We will finally be able to watch your creations. I am looking forward to seeing moving pictures in general. The three of you should release something soon so I can see my children be credited.

Jameson, Anthony looks very sweet in that photograph you sent. I'm glad he is doing well. I would be delighted to have all of you there for Thanksgiving. You don't know how excited I am to finally meet your son.

Wishing you well,  
Your mother

November 29, 1913  
Dear Mother,

With Clifford at Keystone to help our prospects, Pearl and I are missing his help. We won't betray Sennett's trust. I don't think he included a clause into the contract to prevent Cliff from working for Jackson Trinity. It is still better not to risk him being called a double agent or the like.

This does, however, mean I need a new director. The men do not take myself or Pearl as seriously as they did Cliff. He hardly ruled with an iron fist yet he was far more of an authority here than us. I am easy to ignore and Pearl is a member of the fairer sex. It is incredibly aggravating to maintain order. The contract is for two years so we must survive until then.

We are determined to make this work.

Yours,  
Jameson

February 14, 1914  
Dear Mother,

I know you have been annoyed by Cliff's romances (and their failings). You always seem to treat me as some informant. This time I will update you on his love life willingly. All I ask is that you don't let on that I have told you when he tells you about Loretta himself.

The two of them met on set. Hers was a minor character who never interacts with Cliff's. However, when the cameras were not on them, they talked at length. He is truly happy in her company. The age difference is morally grey. At 19, she is 9 years his junior. It is not illegal by any means but there are those who may be uncomfortable with it.

Unlike with Elizabeth, he doesn't seem to be speeding through milestones with Loretta. I think he understands love takes time and effort. If he were to marry her, it is years away. He should enjoy the present.

Yours,  
Jameson

March 1, 1914  
Dear Jameson,

This is all very nice news but you know full well he cannot marry her. In terms of the law, yes they are not married. In the eyes of God, they are still united until death. It is mentioned in the ceremony as a reminded of how serious of a commitment marriage is. What do suggest he do, kill Elizabeth? Then what of their children? They need a mother.

Yours,  
Your mother

March 18, 1914  
Dear Mother,

I feel you are jumping to conclusions. The whole reason he distanced himself from the Church was to improve his chances of being granted a second marriage. Even so, I never said he was planning to marry her. They have known each other for less than a year. They are progressing the relationship slowly.

Although, I may steal your idea for a feature. I'm not too well versed on murder mysteries but I could always give it a shot. I don't how I could credit you. I can hardly include "Idea inspired by Florence Jackson's motherly rants" in the credits.

Yours,  
Jameson

June 30, 1914  
Dear Jameson,

Did you hear about the assassination? I'm not very knowledgeable on European affairs but I can tell this might become a political disaster. Austria-Hungary must have allies. I can't recall who is allied with the Austro-Hungarian Empire but I'm sure Germany is one of them.

I don't think this assassination will end typically. Normally, the public figure will get mourned en masse and would be replaced with the next leader. This is different. There has been plenty of tension in that area of the world, hasn't there? After all, that is why the archduke got shot in the first place. Those Serbians hate the Austro-Hungarians so furiously, they are prepared to stain their hands with blood. Who knows what the assassins were trying to achieve. Probably a little more than a message to those in power.

I feel there is going to be a war in Europe. Serbia will fight Austro-Hungary and Germany will find themselves caught up in the mess. You'll be hearing about it by the end of this year.

Yours,  
Harvey


	4. The Great War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Trinity continues to find more success, Jameson with it. However, a war rages on in Europe and it is inevitable that hearts will be broken by the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jameson gets kinda salty in this chapter. But with everything going on, it's understandable. This chapter is generally angsty with some child-related fluff.
> 
> There are minor character deaths and Jameson is still a bit Anglophobic (but he does try to address it and knows it isn't a good attitude). And, of course, the First World War is heavily referenced.

July 29, 1914  
Dear Mother,

I think I may have accidentally trained my son to call me Pops. He quite enjoys it when Siobhan and I sing 'Pop Goes The Weasel'. I think it may be his favourite tune. Siobhan will sing the song while I will pop to emphasize the last line by pulling my finger out of my mouth. He loves that. He has taken to following me around, attempting to do the same. Failing that, he tries to say the word.

So, I suppose I am 'Pops' now. I don't mind, especially with origins like these. Siobhan is still 'Momma'.

Yours,  
Jameson

August 5, 1914  
Harvey,

I heard Great Britain declared war on Germany. I know exactly what that means for Canada. I also know what your intentions are. I disagree with them wholly. Enlisting is the wrong thing to do. You have three young daughters who rely on you, not to mention Edith. What would happen to them while you were away getting shot at?

I don't know whether you miss South Africa, the structure of the army or simply enjoy risking your safety. I cannot begin to imagine why you are so set on enlisting. I could tell you would be the type to come running at Hughes' beck and call. And to think, I counted myself lucky that the British had not yet announced their plans to get involved.

Yours,  
Jameson

August 21, 1914  
Jameson,

For someone who is rarely verbal, you have surprising trouble knowing when to keep your mouth shut.

I am fully aware of the risks involved with warfare. Have you forgotten that I have military experience? I've already fought against those primitive Boers. The Europeans should be an actual fight worth being part of.

Furthermore, don't speak to me about leaving family behind. You make constant promises of visiting Saint John yet never deliver upon them. You are forever telling us you plan to see your nieces and nephews then never show. We wouldn't know what Anthony looks like if it were not for those meaningless photographs you send. When you stop turning your back on us so you can progress your career, perhaps then we can discuss familial commitment.

It's all glamorous for you, the beginnings of a life in the spotlight. Soon, you'll have it all. By the end of the decade, you'll be living in a large expensive home with an impressive array of influential acquaintances. One day, it will all come crashing down on you. Technology will advance further than you can cope and it will leave you irrelevant. Face it Jameson, moving pictures are going to have sound eventually. Where is that going to leave a mute such as yourself?

My daughters will grow up knowing their father served their country bravely, an ordinary hero like thousands of others. All Anthony will have to be proud of is a father who starred in the pictures before he became forgotten about.

Yours,  
Harvey

September 7, 1914  
Harvey,

Don't try insult me.

When I inevitably have to hold our mother as she grieves, I'll remember how stubbornly arrogant you have been. You weren't there for over two years. There wasn't a day where she wouldn't worry endlessly for your safety. Then Father died. We had to watch her fall apart. He'd been ill during Christmastide and he barely saw the new year. She became a widow and all she would talk about was the goddamn telegram she swore she would receive any day. It was hell to see her like that. I may live on the other side of the continent, in whole other country, but I know where her head will go as soon as you leave Saint John. I'm not 13 any longer. I am not at home to ensure she is not fixated on very possible outcomes. The only one left in Saint John will be Mabel. God knows she pulled her weight and then some at the beginning of this century. You're tearing everything apart.

It is clear you have rendered yourself deaf to sense. So go. Go get yourself killed. Allow yourself to be shot at, far away from home and curse your family with bereavement. Make your daughters question what their absent father was like. I don't care if you find your life at the factory tedious. Your outlet should not be risking everything that matters. No brother of mine would turn his back on family.

Furthermore, I have been to Saint John with Anthony. You could have met him if you weren't celebrating Thanksgiving elsewhere. I know my career has a time limit. It is why I am so determined to succeed and give my son the best life possible. Far better than the life you could ever provide your children. I may have been happy to lend you some of my profits, if you weren't acting like an ass.

Yours,  
Jameson

October 19, 1914  
Dear Jameson,

While I am tired of hearing about your argument with Harvey, I thought you have the right to be updated. He went to Quebec earlier this week to hear Sam Hughes' speak before being shipped across the Atlantic. The girls and I will be okay. Your mother has kindly offered to let us stay at her home should we ever need it.

I share a similar view to yours regarding all of this. I by no means wished for him to leave. He wholeheartedly believes this is what he should do. The government is bound to release propaganda to encourage enlistment eventually. I suppose, as his wife, I can't do anything but trust he will return.

All the best,  
Edith

November 11, 1914  
Dear Mother,

Siobhan has been longing for a pet for several months now. We have made the commitment of owning a dog. It is a Dalmatian she has named Lyra. Anthony has immediately taken to her. My only concern is that he will treat her too roughly and she will defend herself aggressively. He doesn't know much better but we are trying to prevent anything from happening.

I have taken to helping train her in my spare time. It is refreshing to be obeyed by a creature of lesser intelligence. It may be too soon for results to show but it is a start. Perhaps you should get yourself a dog as well. I'm sure Harvey's girls would adore one. Mabel might be interested in introducing a pet into her family. That said, Walter (if he is indeed a boy as she insists) is going to be born any day now. Maybe she should wait until her sons are older.

Yours,  
Jameson

April 13, 1915  
Dear Mother,

Have you seen Chaplin's latest? That Tramp character looks like he has promise. My Jolly Gentleman is selling well also. I am grateful people adore him. He is dear to me. Could you imagine a meeting between Chaplin's Tramp and my Gentleman? It would be quite the escapade.

Did Cliff tell you I've met the man? They are acquaintances from their respective times at Keystone. I met Cliff outside of the studios at the end of a day of filming. Chaplin was there too. Cliff introduced us so I did my best to strike a short conversation. He comes across as a good fellow. If I'm going to be honest, I find it difficult to imagine he and the Tramp share the same face. I doubt people have the same issue with me as my moustache is genuine.

Yours,  
Jameson

June 11, 1915  
Dear all,

We're amazed by how successful 'Puppet Man' has become. To think, the idea came to me from a children's book. I bought a copy of Carlo Collodi's 'The Adventures of Pinocchio' last year. It is originally Italian but a woman named Mary Alice Murray translated it into English. It has illustrations and I generally thought Anthony would enjoy it. Instead, I found myself reading it.

It's about a carpenter who creates the eponymous puppet boy. Pinocchio is a compulsive lair and by the end he finds himself as real of a boy as any reading the story. The Christian message is blatant but overall, it is not a bad book. My only issue with it is the scene where bandits hang Pinocchio until they tire of waiting for him to suffocate. I am not sure whether I will include that part when reading it to Anthony.

I never plagiarized. 'Puppet Man' was merely inspired by the story. I could never use the elongating nose because that trait is unique to Pinocchio. Honestly, the only similarities between the two are that a puppet finds life by the finale.

Still, $300,000 is a lot of money. We've never made this much profit before. It's not our first feature film but this is Pearl's directorial debut. This may be the big break we've been hoping for. We have nothing to do but celebrate and plan how to proceed.

Yours,  
Jameson

Oliver Charles Jackson  
Male  
October 21, 1915  
Los Angeles  
Siobhan O'Hara  
Jameson Jackson

October 30, 1915  
Dear all,

It seems we have a jealous older brother on our hands. Yesterday, we found Anthony hiding Oliver in his toy box after he emptied it, saying it was all Oliver's fault. When he noticed we were watching, he cried. He says we stopped paying attention to him and that he's been replaced. I attempted to calmly explain to him why we don't bury baby brothers in our toys.

It may take time for him to get used to this new arrangement. Let us hope the two are on better terms eventually. As of now, it is clear he is the same Anthony he was a month ago. He later leaned over the cot and reminded 'Ollie' who was in control but was apologetic when caught. He's just attention-seeking now that his parents have to dedicate more time to the baby. I was similarly upset with Pearl, wasn't I?

Yours amusingly,  
Jameson

January 23, 1916  
Dear Jameson,

It was delightful to see you reprising your role as best man at Cliff's wedding. Anthony made a good ring bearer, even if he was a little side-tracked by the amount of guests present. Furthermore, I loved meeting baby Oliver. Either he was on his best behaviour or Anthony is finally beginning to warm to his brother.

I was wrong about Loretta. She is a charming woman and I am glad she has now joined our family. You were right, his relationship with her is worlds away from what he had with Elizabeth. While I do wish them a happy life with children, I can't help but wonder what became of Clara and Daniel. They are still his children, even if none of us have laid eyes on them in years. Let's hope their future half-siblings will be raised with their father present.

Yours,  
Your mother

May 1, 1916  
Dear all,

I have been following the recent rebellion in Ireland. I wasn't exactly supportive of the Unionists using violence to promote their views. Then a British soldier began using human shields and shot a child who was likely minding his own business. His superiors better take appropriate action after this. I'm not necessarily saying the man must hang but he should be punished accordingly. And no plea of insanity. If I hear he gets away with his despicable actions because he feigns insanity or the British turn a blind eye, I will be furious. I sincerely hope the Irish won't let this rebellion be forgotten. I don't endorse the fighting, especially as Europe has enough blood being shed as it is, but I do understand their struggle.

I wonder what Granny would make of all this. It's impossible to forget the passion with which she would insist it was never a famine but a starvation. She had every right to be feel strongly on the subject. I may have listened to her a little too intently as a child. Although, she was always right about the British slaughtering their way up the global hierarchy. The sun may never set on the British Empire but maybe it should, it would be easier to pretend blood didn't water the soil years ago.

I've learned two things over the past few years. I find myself somewhat impassioned when it comes to the British and pacifism. I prefer to stay slow to anger. I doubt I will ever cease reacting strongly to those subjects. I plan to stop so I do not carry on this narrow-minded attitude in my sons. Besides, Siobhan is the Irish one. She doesn't have as strong of an opinion on British rule.

I suspect the Irish will continue fighting for the Ireland they want during the remainder of this century. I can only hope the fatalities and casualties involved in this is kept to a minimum.

Yours,  
Jameson

June 23, 1916  
Dear Mother,

The other day, Anthony must have been somewhat bored because he heaved his brother off the floor and made Ollie 'ride' Lyra. I'm not sure how she felt about the incident but she didn't react negatively. Oliver, however, wasn't too pleased to be handled in such a way. Eight months after meeting his brother, Anthony is still learning how to be gentle. I suppose there have been worse brothers. Didn't Cliff try to drag me into the sea at one point because I tripped on his blocks? I glad our relationship has matured and he isn't planning my murder anymore.

I managed to capture the moment. It is a little blurry but you can see well enough what Anthony is doing. I hope you enjoy the photograph.

Yours,  
Jameson

July 16, 1916  
Dear Jameson,

Do you remember David Wynton? The two of you used to be such close friends. You seemed to lose touch with each other after you left for New York. I never really understood why that happened.

I am so sorry, Jameson. I ran into his mother at the market and we began to talk. She received a telegram earlier this month. I didn't know how to respond. I wish I didn't have to tell you about his death. You should at least know.

You have my sympathy,  
Your mother

August 1, 1916  
Dear Mother,

Thank you for telling me the news. Although, I think you may be mistaken. David and I still talked to each other until last year. I'll admit it was at a decreased frequency than in our youth but we corresponded nonetheless. In fact, he was at the wedding. Do you not remember?

Anthony is excited for his fourth birthday next Monday. He is very confused as to why his Pops has suddenly decided to stop playing with him. I feel bad for subjecting him to this unexplained change in behaviour. I'm not sure whether he would even understand the concept of death. I found myself telling Oliver about David last night as I prepared him for bedtime. Nine month olds are not inclined to ask you questions throughout your story. In the end, I had to pass him to Siobhan.

Siobhan herself is very understanding. I am grateful for that, not that I ever expected her to be anything but supportive in times like these. There are boys she knew from Limerick who are never coming home too.

I wish this war would end already. In the very least, we still have Harvey. As against his decision as I am, I do miss him. If this is how affected I am by the death of a lifelong friend, I cannot bare the thought of losing a brother.

Tell his family I am thinking of them,  
Jameson

October 12, 1916  
Dear Mother,

It was odd to be back in Saint John after the news earlier this year. Even stranger was visiting David's family for a moment to personally give my sympathies, only to discover he has a son. He'd told me he had a girlfriend but never mentioned she had been expecting when he left. Maybe he believed I'd think less of him because the boy is illegitimate. I never could judge him for that.

It is funny that his son is named Winston. David was always jokingly telling me he would have a son with that name. I would proceed to chuckle and encourage him to do so with jest. I am beginning to question whether he had been serious the whole time. I do find it humorous that there is a Winston Wynton out there in the world. That knowledge makes it easier to carry on without being able to properly bid farewell to his father.

If I were raising my sons in Saint John, I would like the three boys to be friends, preferably as close as their fathers were.

Yours,  
Jameson

November 27, 1916  
Dear Mother,

If you hear anything about a lawsuit involving us, ignore it. It is complete nonsense. Keystone claim Cliff has performed mutiny, betrayed them, whatever drivel they are spouting this week. There is no case. There was no legal agreement that Cliff wouldn't return to Jackson Trinity during his contract with Keystone. Even so, he had little involvement with our productions during that time out of respect. His contract had been ceased for several months before any of these allegations began.

We have found ourselves a decent lawyer, simply for the security of it. It is best to prepare in case Keystone's legal team is persuasive. He agrees this is all hot air but understands why we are being cautious.

Yours,  
Jameson

April 6, 1917  
Dear all,

Nearly three years into the war, the United States of America has declared war on Germany. I suppose the allies are glad for the extra help. God knows how long this conflict will last. I recall people insisting it would all be over by Christmas. Three years ago. There are hundreds of thousands of American men who are of the right age and fitness to enlist. With all those new recruits, perhaps this is the boost the allies need to win.

However long this war lasts, I am dreading the first glimpse of how affected the country is by the deaths of family members that will inevitably come. Let's pray it will be this Christmas that we can celebrate peacetime once more.

Yours,  
Jameson

July, 1917  
Dear all,

The case has been won in our favour. The three of us are relieved. We will celebrate quietly then return to business as usual. This was simply an annoying blip.

Just thought I'd update you on our situation.

Yours,  
Jameson

October 14, 1917  
Dear Jameson,

How are you doing? I am looking forward to seeing you again one day. It will be a good day. We can share a drink and you can live up to your name, Whiskey. With an Irish wife, I expect you to outdrink me with ease. I would kill for some alcohol now.

I wanted to apologize, Jem. We've had a tense relationship over these past few years and I've sensed the distance between us. I thought I knew full well how dangerous the battlefield can be. I know that far better than you, yet I was the one who chose to join regardless. I've since discovered France is nothing like South Africa.

You've constantly blamed me for abandoning my family. I can assure you that I love Edith and my daughters. All I wanted was for them to grow up with a favourable impression of me. Isn't that what we all wish for, our children wanting to follow in our example? You have no idea how desperately I'd love to see them right now. I want to be reunited with you all.

I want you to know I'm proud of you. While we can't exactly go to the pictures here, I have heard a fair amount of news about your success from Saint John. I know it is a team effort and the three of you are just as responsible for your rise as each other. That said, there would be no movie without a script. All the actors are doing are bringing your stories to life. You were always good with a pen. You're not bad with arithmancy but, trust me Jem, you would be wasted as an accountant.

I've also heard you've given Anthony a little brother. Make sure they don't end up like us. No one person can control the events of the world but you can raise your sons on knowledge of our mistakes. Teach them to be forgiving. Teach them time is not always their ally. Most importantly, teach them to treasure each other and never forsake the bond they were gifted. If they don't heed those words, then it all goes to waste.

I'm in the infirmary right now. Breathed in something I shouldn't have. It was unintentional but I am sitting here, resenting my foolishness. I hope you can forgive me for all our quarrels. I will be fine, don't you worry. We can shake hands the next time we meet.

Wishing you a long and happy life,  
Harvey

October 26, 1917  
Dear Clifford, Jameson and Pearl,

I'm sure you are all hard at work. I am looking forward to watching your latest feature at the Imperial. However, I insist that you return home immediately. I received a telegram regarding Harvey. The worst has happened. We need to be together as a family.

Regrettably awaiting your arrival,  
Your mother

November 4, 1917  
Dear Harvey,

Yes, you are a fool. But so am I. This is my fault. I've been so angry at the prospect of losing those dear to me I acted irrationally.

Dorothy, Alice and Minerva could never see you in a bad light. They only wish to have you home for good. You've missed three years of their lives but it can be rectified. I hear from Edith that next year, Dorothy and Minnie are beginning middle school and elementary school respectively. Be there for that. They are growing up faster than you'd like. I struggle to understand how Anthony and Ollie are already 5 and 2 years old.

I know you never cared for ancient texts but I am reminded of a moment during the Trojan War. There was a disagreement between Agamemnon and Achilles. After Achilles' good friend (some argued lover) dies protecting his honour, Agamemnon apologizes to Achilles. He says something along the lines of the gods stealing their common sense. I feel that applies to us.

God must have stolen both of our common sense. I am willing to let bygone be bygones so long as you

March 6, 1918  
Dear Jameson,

We saw your latest film. We can't say we enjoyed the messages it conveyed.

I will warn you once and once only; do not let your works become political. This will get you nowhere and destroy the reputation you have earned. Especially when you come to your senses and remind yourself that the war in Europe is yet to reach its conclusion.

I understand Jem, I truly do. We are all doing our best to carry on without Harvey. Making a film about boys being raised to fight is not the right way to grieve. For the love of God, you used your sons! I hope you feel at least the slightest bit of shame. How Cliff or Pearl, let alone your wife, allowed you to use them is a mystery to me.

I remember the happy boy who would steal my candy when he thought I wasn't looking. I remember the brother who smiled whenever he was ill so we wouldn't fret too much. I remember the Jem who had his voice stolen as a child, his health forever compromised, but took it all in his stride. 

I don't recall a man with an uncharacteristically dark mind.

You have so much to be happy about. Your third child is due in June, you have a successful career and business, your wife cares for you and you still have three other siblings who have always been there for you.

Please think things through,  
Mabel

Sophia Evelyn Jackson  
Female  
April 29, 1918  
Los Angeles  
Siobhan O'Hara  
Jameson Jackson

May 8, 1918  
Dear Mother,

Sophia arrived a week ago on the 29th. She is 5 weeks too early and I have been so consumed with anxiety that I forgot to even inform you of her birth. I apologize.

The boys haven't been able to properly meet their sister. Children are so susceptible to diseases. God forbid one of them develops a cold and interacts with Sophia. She is so unbearably fragile as of right now. All it takes is for her to be infected with a common illness, one that is relatively harmless, and she could be gone.

I fear that will be the thing to push me over the edge. Harvey's death is fresh and I can't bare to lose more of those I care for. Everything is out of my control and cruelly so. I know there were two between myself and Pearl. Siobhan had numerous older siblings she never got to meet. Was this how it was for you and her parents? I know Cliff and I had a habit of making a nuisance of ourselves. If we caused you distress while you suffered this way, I cannot begin to apologize enough.

I don't care if she is a sickly child. She can spend her whole life bedridden and I will care for her with everything I have. I will happily remain paranoid regarding her wellbeing for as long as I live. If she must be isolated for her own good, I will keep her company. So long as she is still here. There cannot be any other alternative.

Wishing I could have given you good news,  
Jameson

November 12, 1918  
Dear all,

It's over! It's finally over. I may have shed a tear or two when I heard the news. I can't help but think of all the fortunate families who will be welcoming their fathers, husbands and brothers back home. I can't imagine how relieved they must be at the announcement. Then there are families such as ours who will find all of this bittersweet. I suppose the only comfort we can have is that no more will have to grieve like us because of the Great War.

They call it the war to end all wars and, as desperately hopeful as I am that will prove true, I know what Man is like. Give it a century or so. The survivors will pass war stories down to their sons and grandsons. One day, this war will be but a collection of stories and some fool will cause history to repeat itself.

I'll do what I can to make sure neither Anthony nor Oliver will end up that fool. I hated having to raise them during such a horrific conflict. I hope they won't remember this part of their life. Six and three years of age is too young to retain vivid memories, I think. 

Thinking of you,  
Jameson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, that bit about Sophia. I was playing my Angst playlist on Spotify to get in the right mindset when Unlikely Lovers began playing. That song always makes me cry. Then straight after that, It's Quiet Uptown played. I totally wasn't sobbing at my keyboard.
> 
> Hell To Your Doorstep and Your Obedient Servant helped with the fight between Harvey and Jameson. Couldn't stay angry for longer than 2 seconds though because I'm get angry, realise it then become happy that I was in the right mindset, ruining all my efforts.
> 
> Oh, and before anyone asks, yes Jameson's letter to Harvey is meant to end like that. He got interrupted.


	5. A Growing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the war, Jameson is still struggling. Not only that but there is more bad news on Siobhan's side of the family. So he focuses on his family and attempts to be happy with what he's got. As such, the Jackson family grows by four new members.

February 23, 1919  
Dear Mother,

I hope 1919 has been treating you well thus far. Siobhan and I have some news.

Our fourth child should arrive sometime in the fall, likely September or early October. I am secretly hoping for another daughter. Not only to achieve an oddly satisfying symmetry. This child will be less than 18 months younger than Sophia. I do enjoy entertaining the idea of the two girls sharing a close sisterhood due to the short gap between their ages.

Do not be mistaken, a son would be equally welcome. After all, I gain more experience with raising boys with every day that passes. Despite their difficult beginnings, Anthony and Ollie are rather good friends now. It was Anthony, after all, who dubbed his little brother 'Ollie' in the first place.

Speaking of Oliver, I caught him playing around with his mother's piano the other day. When I asked him what he was doing, he told me Anthony was only better at playing the instrument because he was bigger. He insists he'll be bigger than Anthony one day. When that happens, he'll be the one who is better at playing piano. It does make me laugh how a child's logic works.

Yours.  
Jameson

April 30, 1919  
Dear Mother,

Now that we have celebrated Sophia's first year of life, I feel I may be able to relax slightly. She's certainly not invulnerable but she's more so than last April. She's still not able to stand independently but I have been assured that this developmental delay is common in children who were born prematurely. For us, we see no need for her to be rushed. After all, a crawling child is easier to grab before they do themselves harm as opposed to one who can run.

Anthony enjoyed his time on set last year so I'm planning to work out how to incorporate a first grader into one of our movies. Four years have passed since he made a cameo appearance in The Puppet Man. I've asked Ollie if he's interested but he declined the offer. I suppose you can't win them all.

I am working on a second project as of right now, not related to the pictures. You should be able to see the results later this year.

Yours,  
Jameson

June 27, 1919  
Dear all,

Those Europeans scare me. They all must be mad. I thought the war ended in November. Yet here we are in June, with the Allies threatening to resume the conflict if Germany don't sign that peace treaty in Versailles. I was under the impression it was all a formality to officially document peace. They can't just order their men to return to the trenches after all this time, can they? People have been spending these past seven months attempting to rebuild their lives.

I don't know what conditions Germany is agreeing to. However, I do know the terms should be reasonable. They may be forced to play the scapegoat but placing the blame too harshly could trigger a resentment amongst the German people. God knows how dangerous that could be if taken advantage of.

This League of Nations that Wilson proposed could work. If a number of countries allied themselves together, it might prevent another Great War. Although, it hasn't escaped my notice that it was close alliances that caused the domino effect during the July Crisis of 1914. I suppose all we can do is have faith the politicians know what is best for their respective countries and for the world in general.

Yours,  
Jameson

August 2, 1919  
Dear Jameson,

You have to stop doing this. By all means, use writing as a creative outlet. I don't mind you attempting to work through all of this mess. That said, I wish you would be sensible. If you're going to write an anthology full of anti-war poems, keep it to yourself. At least you had the sense to publish them under an alias.

I'll admit it took me a few minutes to understand your pseudonym. Laurence Wilson is quite a clever disguise. I suppose you chose it so nobody outside of our family would recognise you. I tried to explain it to Mother but she argues you should have used Silas instead. It makes sense, masquerading with the name of our other grandfather, but I'm sure it wouldn't have quite fit with what you were going for.

I worry about you, Jameson. My biggest concern, other than you ruining your reputation, is that this is still an issue. October will be here soon and with it, the second anniversary of Harvey's death. You must let go, if not for your sake then for your family's. You both made mistakes that you weren't able to rectify. Sometimes that is the cruel way the world works. The two of you simply drew the short straw.

We all miss Harvey dearly. It is not only you who wishes he were still here. I hope you understand we were all affected. As for your irrational decisions, you cannot keep doing this to us. You know how much of a worrier Mother is.

Yours,  
Mabel

August 15, 1919  
Dear Mabel,

This has never been about who misses him more or can grieve the hardest. Please don't speak as though I have turned bereavement into a competition. I never made just the one mistake. I made several major ones that lead to countless smaller actions I regret.

I was so close to resolving the feud between us. I received his final letter and set down to write my reply. I remember still writing when Pearl and Clifford came to share the contents of Mother's letter. It frustrates me to no end that he was able to apologise but he would never see my apology.

It wasn't only Harvey I wronged. I ruined my friendship with the person closest to me outside of our family. There were times when I felt closer to David than my own brothers. If it were not for Clifford and Harvey, I would have made him my best man without a second thought. I had hoped he would have chosen me to perform that duty when the time came for him to marry, seeing as he was brotherless. That shall never happen now. His son will have to be raised on mere stories passed down from his mother and grandparents.

All of this is because I am a fierce pacifist. Why has not wanting the world to descend into bloodshed and violence cost me so much? Answer me that, Mabel. I didn't want either of them to contribute to the fighting, especially as they would be risking their lives by getting involved. I went about it the wrong way, I know that. I expected it of Harvey but certainly couldn't foresee David choosing to enlist. I don't know to whom I was harsher. My hand moved before my head could contemplate the repercussions. You have no idea how cautious I am when writing to my loved ones nowadays. Placing letters in envelopes fills me with paranoia. I may read through this letter when it is done and decide it will never be sent.

I can never forgive myself. Never. During the Advent of 1914, I went to confession as I tend to do in preparation for Christmas. When I leave, I usually feel freer. I'm sure you understand what I mean. By admitting your faults to God and saying a prayer or two, you are supposedly cleansed until the next time you commit a sin. Yet, in 1914, I failed to have that sense of peace within me. At the time, I assumed it was because I still held on to resentment and was somewhat privately wrathful. The Advent following Harvey's death, once more I asked to be forgiven. And, once more, I felt as if it failed to be effective. This whole process feels more like a formality to satisfy those around me than something that benefits my soul.

I believe that upon my death, hopefully decades from now, I will finally be able to speak to Harvey and David, face to face as we should have done years ago. Maybe then I can make peace with all of this. Until then, I can't do much except for take each day as it comes.

Yours,  
Jameson

Henry Robert Jackson  
Male  
September 15, 1919  
Los Angeles  
Siobhan O'Hara  
Jameson Jackson

September 15, 1919  
Dear all,

Our third son, whom we have named Henry, arrived in the early hours of this morning. Needless to say, his entrance into the world was far less stressful than his sister's. He is still technically early too but what is one day in the general scheme of things?

The boys are very pleased to have another brother. Anthony is bound to be telling his friends at elementary school tomorrow. Oliver has been fussing over our latest addition. As for Sophia, I feel she is a little too young to particularly care about the new baby the same way her brothers do. That doesn't stop her from checking in on Henry every so often with curiosity.

The most humourous reaction to the baby is courtesy of Lyra. She has found herself hovering around Siobhan all day so she can get a good whiff of Henry. Siobhan cannot take a step in any direction without being cautious of the Dalmatian who is potentially under the feet.

Yours,  
Jameson

October 1, 1919  
Dear Jameson,

Two sons, a daughter then another son? I dare say you're copying me.

Congratulations on the birth of your fourth child, Jem. Give Siobhan my love too. You know, it's a shame we live so far apart. Arthur and Henry could have grown up good friends, given there is only three months between them. That's not to say they can't be playmates whenever you visit us.

Yours,  
Mabel

February 9, 1920  
Dear Mother,

Yesterday, the three of us drank together to commemorate what should have been Harvey's 40th birthday. We talked about him freely. After a while, I felt comfortable enough to join without restricting myself. I even laughed once more at the story of him introducing Edith to us. Pearl still swears she didn't intend to immediately spill wine on her at the table. The whole session has made me thoughtful though. This could potentially be the first time since before the war that I've be able to reflect on my memories of Harvey fondly. Since then, those memories seemed too bitter to remember.

Perhaps this is what I have been lacking, a chance to speak without fear of being misunderstood. I knew Clifford and Pearl were willing to listen. I've known this entire time but, in a strange way, I have failed to internalise that information. I have subjected myself to dealing with everything alone. I am a fool for doing so. I have spent the majority of the past decade being a halfwit.

At the end of December, I promised myself I'd endeavour to have a fresh start this decade. At the time, I wasn't completely sure how I would go about that goal. Other than being more cautious about the what I write, of course. I'm glad it only took me 5 weeks to receive this epiphany. It certainly saved me some time.

Tell Edith and the girls that I say hello,  
Jameson

May 22, 1920  
Dear Jameson,

Forgive me if I'm intruding on matters that you want to remain private but I am worried about your wife. She didn't seem herself at the reception last week. I could sense something was wrong when you visited for Christmas too. At the time, I assumed there had been some dispute between you so I didn't interfere. I am guessing it is the same issue bothering her as five months ago.

Is she alright? I hope whatever it is can be resolved soon.

Wishing your family well,  
Your mother

June 3, 1920  
Dear Mother,

It is a family matter that is worrying her. Do you recall me telling you about Huntington's Chorea when we announced her pregnancy with Anthony? The disease has made itself known in our generation. Her brother has begun to exhibit symptoms. At the moment, it is mainly mood swings and clumsiness. It will only get worse from here on in.

As to be expected, this development has greatly affected Siobhan. Not only is her brother sick, she may be next. It may be fairly likely that by 1930, she could be inflicted with Huntington's Chorea as well. This reality is weighing heavily on all of us. We had desperately hoped we could go without this worry.

Of course, Michael being affected is not proof in itself Siobhan will suffer the same fate. It simply brings the matter close to home again. With the topic so relevant once more, the two of us have spoken and mutually agreed Henry will be our last. We knew having children was akin to playing Russian roulette, long before we entertained the idea of starting a family. If the disease runs through Siobhan and her line, we could have subjected four individuals to potentially inheriting the condition and watching their mother suffer through it.

We both secretly wish we could have given Sophia a little sister. Neither of us admit it, as doing so would be actively insulting to our three sons. We have four loving children. We must learn to admire what we already have.

Yours,  
Jameson

August 19, 1920  
Dear all,

Yesterday brought good prospects to Sophia's future, even if she won't feel its effects until she is 18. They have ratified the 19th Amendment so voters cannot be denied their right on the basis of their sex. Which means, come 1936, she will be able to cast her first vote. Thinking about it, I believe an election is due that year. So there, she will turn 18 at the end of that April and some six months later she can choose which man she trusts more to avoid leading the USA astray.

Technically, women of California gained their right to vote around the same time we moved here. In the very least, I understand that to be true. Unless she moves to another state as an adult, it is the Californian regulations she must pay attention to. Despite being of Irish and Canadian descent, she is still a citizen of the United States of America thanks to jus soli.

Britain and Ireland have only granted partial voting rights to their women. I am told that only those who are over 30 years of age are eligible. I suppose there is more work to be done across the water. While Siobhan has never been the type to tie herself to railings or starve herself in protest, she has been eagerly supportive of the cause.

What are the laws in Canada now? Having lived in America for so long, I realise I've found myself somewhat out of the loop.

Yours,  
Jameson

September 3, 1920  
Dear Jameson,

It's a good thing the world is progressing like this. Judith and Sophia won't have to worry about not having their voices heard. It's exciting to think how differently they will stand among their male peers as they grow up compared to our generation. Honestly, I'm surprised it has taken this long for politicians to realise that they were restricting half the potential voters.

Here in New Brunswick, we were granted the right to vote last year. We still can't run for office but neither myself nor Mother are particularly affected by that. Several provinces preceded us in legislation changes. I think Quebec is yet to catch up with all this.

As for the British Isles, let's hope they lower the age limit soon so that women will have to be 21 like men to vote. The women have really made their case. If they're not throwing themselves in front of the King's horse, they're starving themselves to the point the government introduces a law to stop them.

Yours,  
Mabel

September 26, 1920  
Dear Mother,

I have been debating whether to join you next month for Thanksgiving. When Anthony and Oliver were younger, I wasn't so worried about leaving California. Now that Anthony is in third grade and Ollie will begin Kindergarten next year, bringing them to Canada is proving trickier. In the coming years, when Sophia and Henry become old enough to be sent to school, visiting Saint John will be even more difficult.

The third Monday of October will fall on the 18th this year. Of course, Oliver's 5th birthday is that Thursday. My intention is to stay a little longer than I normally would so you can celebrate it with us. However, in doing so, I would be keeping Anthony from his classes for up to two weeks. You can tell why Siobhan and I are of two minds about Thanksgiving. You could always come in November so we could celebrate it the same time as the Americans. That said, papers are always a hassle and November here is as warm as summer for you. A warm Thanksgiving has never felt right to me.

I will certainly be there at the end of February for your 70th birthday. There is no way I would miss such a special celebration. You'd better be prepared because all of us are coming. You'll have find the space for six adults and five children. We're not trying to cause tedium, I swear.

Yours,  
Jameson

March 6, 1921  
Dear Jameson,

It was such a pleasure to have you back home for my birthday. I particularly love the necklace you bought me. However, by a large margin, my favourite treat was to see your children again. They are all growing so quickly. When Anthony was telling me about 'Peter Pan and Wendy', I nearly had to remind myself that he is already eight years old and literate. What did you do to the boy who was struggling through written words the last time I saw him?

It was especially sweet to watch Sophia and Henry discover snow and frost. I have never seen a child so confused by it. You can assure them I believe their attempt to help their big brothers build a snowman was commendable. I have never met a snowman with such low arms though. I suppose they were unable to reach the torso.

I think you made the right decision by keeping the little ones inside during the snowball fight. Being so small, they would have probably received an accidental snowball to the face in the heat of the moment. These things happen. You fell victim to it a number of times when you were their age.

It is a shame they aren't able to experience winter the same way you did. Maybe we could compromise and agree you will travel to Saint John every Christmas? Either way, thank you for visiting me and I hope you had a smooth journey back to Los Angeles.

Missing you already,  
Your mother

May 3, 1921  
Dear all,

Clifford presented me with a script earlier this week. He wrote the whole thing himself. It's a decent story but he's assigned me the task of improving it. I'll admit, he needs to work on visualising stage directions and how characters will move about the setting. The screenplay has a disproportional quantity of dialogue compared to the action. If we can find a better balance, this will be his first production as the writer. I'm looking forward to discovering how the public enjoys the picture.

My biggest concern is the subject matter. This was clearly inspired by the situation with his children. I know, after spending so long negotiating with Elizabeth to receive them, he feels their letters to him are merely a formality. Lord knows he can't picture Clara as any older than two years old. He's only met Daniel the once, immediately after his birth.

He was so happy last August to be given a second chance with Louise. He deserves the opportunity to prove himself now that he doesn't act so frivolously. I remember how ecstatic he was to receive his first correspondence from Clara herself, as illegible as her childish scrawl was.

Things will be different with Louise. He's not going to be some distant figure like he is to her half-siblings. Even so, he makes a good uncle to his nephews and Sophia.

Yours,  
Jameson

May 17, 1921  
Dear Jameson,

It's good that he wants to branch out. Just be careful. You never know, he may surpass you in the future if you teach him your methods too thoroughly.

Why don't the two of you visit New York again? It could be a nostalgic vacation for the two of you. Not only that, you can bring your children and show them the city. Wouldn't it be nice to show them sentimental places from your time there? Children enjoy learning how their parents' relationship came to be.

Yours,  
Your mother

May 30, 1921  
Dear Mother,

Ah yes, Lady Liberty. It has been a while since I saw her. However, it is slightly absurd to suggest we should go to New York just because his children are there. I will probably take my children to see how the city has changed one day but not to sneak around like some ne'er-do-well.

Yours,  
Jameson

September 3, 1921  
Dear Mother,

This week, Oliver began Kindergarten. Obviously, this is an important moment for him. No-one was more excited to see him attend Selma Avenue than Anthony. I have heard from Ollie himself that his brother keeps him company during recess. While Siobhan and I agree this is a caring gesture, we have privately suggested to Anthony that it may be beneficial to leave his little brother to make friends on his own. As soon as we were done speaking to him, he nodded and promptly went to explain to Oliver he'd be left to deal with the school yard alone. Ollie looked so crestfallen to learn the first week was a trial period. I will never understand my eldest son or his ability to turn on a dime.

However, the beginning of the academic year is not the true reason I am writing. Siobhan is nearly four months along. I have tried to dissuade her from a fifth pregnancy. I eventually didn't have the heart to argue with her. I have always wanted to grant our children a better start than either of us got. She simply wants to give Sophia the sister she never received in her youth. After all our discussions concluding with a decision to leave our family at four children, my will should have been sturdier. If this child is a girl, my resolve will be stronger should she ask again.

In any case, I am happy. I don't wish to be misconstrued. This was as much of my choice as it was hers. Plus, I have always loved seeing how the children interact with their siblings. Our home is a lively one and I am enjoying it being so. It's the kind of household I was accustomed to in Saint John.

Yours,  
Jameson

February 19, 1922  
Dear all,

Did you hear about William Desmond Taylor's murder at the start of the month? It's a terrible thing. I hope they find whoever shot him quickly. Although I never met the man, I did admire his work. Cliff, Pearl and I were discussing him after the news of his death broke. He was a good director from what I've seen.

His final resting place not far from where we live. I decided to pay him a visit. I wanted to tip my hat to him, so to speak. It's Clifford who wants to pay his respects, in my opinion. He is Jackson Trinity's main director, after all. I think he may have taken slight inspiration from Taylor at times.

Yours,  
Jameson

Theodore Stanley Jackson  
Male  
March 2, 1922  
Los Angeles  
Siobhan O'Hara  
Jameson Jackson

May 24, 1922  
Dear all,

The Veterans of Foreign Wars have been selling poppies in the lead up to Memorial Day next Monday. I took the liberty of purchasing a few for you in case you would like to find comfort in them. Or you can leave them be until November, if that suits you.

All the best,  
Jameson

June 6, 1922  
Dear Jameson,

Thank you for thinking of us. Your gesture was greatly appreciated. Unfortunately, you are a little late to this poppy scheme. They began doing the same thing here in Canada last November.

I've returned some of them so you can have some spares. I know how easily young children tend to misplace or lose things. I'm glad you chose to buy some of those poppies. I did not think you would do something meant to support those who fought.

With love,  
Mabel

August 7, 1922  
Dear all,

It is hard to believe that a full decade has passed since I became a father. Hints of regret for missing Anthony's birth do still appear each year. Although, by now, it is so inconsequential. Why fret about one when I've managed to be around for the subsequent four? If he ever becomes upset by it, I can always blame his Aunt Pearl for not running fast enough to fetch me. Not only that, he is at fault too. I could have made it if he weren't so eager to meet us. Still, as I stated before, it's become trivial over the years.

We bought him 'The Story of Doctor Dolittle' and its sequel 'The Voyages of Doctor Dolittle' by Hugh Lofting for his birthday. It's about a doctor who can converse with animals and prefers their company to that of human patients. He has begun reading the first book in our sitting room. I suspect he is trying to get through as many pages as possible before Siobhan finishes preparing the cake. Ollie supposedly left the house to play with Lyra in our front yard. It is very peculiar that Lyra is lying on my bed while Anthony's new bicycle has mysteriously vanished from the hallway. I will be sure to discuss the strange happenings with him, whenever he chooses to return. Do you think I should deny him a slice? At least Sophia and Henry are entertaining themselves quietly inside which makes a change for once.

I am being called for cake so I will end my letter here. It is a jelly roll with strawberry jam so I am looking forward to taking a bite.

Yours,  
Jameson

November 3, 1922  
Dear Mother,

Sophia does not act the way you would expect a little girl should. She enjoys straying from us, usually taking Henry with her, to explore her surroundings. All children accumulate dirty laundry but she may be eligible to set a record. She is hardly rolling in the dirt like some feral creature but, without fail, she will always return to us with some dirt on her person. It doesn't matter if it is soil on her hands or grass stains on her tights. I blame the fact she has nothing but brothers. They indirectly encourage her to play rough by doing so themselves. What's worse is that Henry follows her lead. If she were able to climb partway up a tree, he would surely imitate her. One of these days, one or both of them will harm themselves. It is tiring attempting to keep up with the duo.

What I can see in Sophia is that she finds great joy in using her hands to create. At her age, she does not possess the right amount of dexterity to be presented with the opportunities to truly show this off. She may be slightly too young to be introduced to sewing or knitting. Although, she does show interest in it. Perhaps in a year or two I could leave her in Pearl's care so she could be taught. Unlike Pearl, I may have lost some of my abilities thanks to neglecting the activity.

It is odd that she has little interest in playing an instrument, even a piano. In no way am I expecting every child of ours to be virtuosos simply because of their mother. Besides, Oliver has enough enthusiasm for the five of them. I only feel that it would be a worthy pastime  
while she grows enough to explore other hobbies.

On a completely unrelated note, have you ever tasted a cake with a pumpkin filling? No, I hadn't either. That is until my birthday on Tuesday. Seeing as I was to become 35 years old and my birthday happens to fall on Halloween, Siobhan thought it would be a clever idea to do something special this year. If pumpkin is an acquired taste, it is not one I have acquired. Not that I would ever admit that to her. She put so much effort to please me that I could never break her heart her like that.

I can never escape pumpkins whenever my birthday approaches. The children love preparing several of the fruit to leave outside our home on the 31st. Oliver even asked to receive one for his birthday two weeks ago. I had to remind him that it would be thoroughly rotted by the time the holiday arrived 10 days later. Maybe I should film a short based on carving pumpkins one October. It would have to be a short. If any man can create a decent script for a full length feature inspired solely on carving pumpkins, I'd like to meet him.

Yours,  
Jameson

January 18, 1923  
Dear all,

Germany's economy appears to be worthy of living among the trash. Their prices are so inflated that I wouldn't be surprised if a loaf of bread cost me millions of marks. Didn't they attempt to fix their financial troubles by simply printing the money at one point?

See, I can't understand why Germany were made the scapegoats. They came to the aid of their allies the same way the British Empire and United States helped ours. If any country should be blamed, it should be Serbia for the assassination and Austria-Hungary for declaring war on them in response. I suppose it could be easier to point fingers at the country who have been at the forefront of Prussia for centuries. Of course, despite the books I've read on the subject, I could be talking nonsense. They do say you should never discuss politics in polite conversation.

I also hear they are growing increasingly anti-Semitic. You're likely to find that sentiment anywhere you go. However, it is unnerving to hear they are naming scapegoats within their own country. Anti-Semitism amongst Christians has always confused me. Yes, the Jews chose to persecute Jesus. Was that not the whole point? I wouldn't say the population of Jerusalem were possessed. A higher power possessing you, now that is a scary notion. No, influenced is a better term. The Jews were influenced to play their part in a plan that had been centuries, no millennia, in the making. For Christ's sake, Mary herself was Jewish. You don't see anyone condemning her, do you?

Long story short, I have yet another script idea brewing. Something along the lines of a man being able to conjure surplus amounts of money at will. Originally, I planned to make the protagonist's powers akin to that that of Midas but with dollar bills. I'm unsure what the end product will look like.

Yours,  
Jameson

April 25, 1923  
Dear all,

We have added a couple of new members to our family. They are two Jack Russell Terriers, a brother and sister, whom we have named Woodrow and Holly.

No, we did not name one of our pets after the last President. We were inspired by the Hollywoodland sign they're constructing near our area. It's meant to draw potential homebuyers to this part of Los Angeles.

I have heard some advice that siblings should not be brought home together. It is related to their pack dynamics, one must be dominant no matter what. It can also negatively influence the way they interact with humans and other animals. However, I believe with the correct training, all this can be avoided.

The children adore them and Lyra seems to tolerate the puppies. With five children and three dogs, we appear to have made quite the family.

Yours,  
Jameson


	6. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson spends time with his kids, creates one of his most famous shorts and a jazz singer threatens to kill the Jolly Gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 6200 words. My longest chapter yet. Which, given the 20s were the decade I struggled the most to write thanks to not having much planned, is impressive.
> 
> Blackface is mentioned briefly in 1927 but I tried to keep it to a minimum because, as a white person, I don't feel qualified to make comments on it other than it was a bad practise.

September 10, 1923  
Dear Mother,

Already, Anthony is in middle school. He has begun attending Joseph Le Conte Middle School. They only began admitting students last year. Therefore, his class is only the second to join the school at sixth grade. I asked him what he thought of this but he seems to be nonchalant to a degree.

In your last letter, you spoke of your hands. I am empathetic. I understand not wanting time to leave you behind. For you, it is the inability to sew because of your osteoarthritis. For me, it's the inability to speak properly due to my vocal cord paresis. I am willing to bet genuine dollars that they will discover a way to incorporate sound into the pictures and make the shift within a decade. I have half-heartedly made peace with my limitations. I fear it's long due that you do the same with yours.

Don't make any dolls for any of your younger granddaughters, not if is guaranteed to be at your expense. If you're dead set on sending such a gift, ask Mabel to help you with crafting it. Please don't abuse yourself. That is the last thing any of us wishes for.

Yours,  
Jameson

December 4, 1923  
Dear Jameson,

I recall you saying Floyd was a 'ghastly name'. I am guessing you never said that to Clifford. I doubt you ever will now. Especially with his birthday and Christmas almost upon us.

Yours,  
Mabel

December 18, 1923  
Dear Mabel,

Please do not bring that up. When he announced the name to us, I held my tongue. Why Floyd? Of all the names he could have chosen to bestow upon his son, why is God's name did he pick Floyd? Not only that, what on earth possessed him to prefer Floyd to Lloyd? Lloyd is a perfectly good name, it is practically the same and I am sure it is more popular too. Who even calls their child Floyd anymore? By my guess, this time next century, Floyd will grow so unpopular in favour of Lloyd that it will be a rare occurrence to meet one.

Still, he is our nephew. I do struggle to imagine how he went from Louise to Floyd. Louise is such a pretty name for a girl. When Siobhan was pregnant with Sophia, it was one of the names we considered. If in two months we have another daughter, we may opt for Grace, Victoria or Eleanora, now that Louise is off the table. Should you also have a daughter next month, I'd ask you not to steal those names. This business is already tricky enough without reducing our options.

If Floyd wishes to change his name once he comes of age, I won't blame the boy.

Yours,  
Jameson

Harriet Victoria Jackson  
Female  
February 8, 1924  
Los Angeles  
Siobhan O'Hara  
Jameson Jackson

February 9, 1924  
Dear Mother,

We have finally been blessed with the second daughter we had been hoping for. Therefore, six grandchildren is all you're getting out of me. At least there won't be any more debates between myself and Siobhan.

We've given her the name Harriet Victoria. She was born late last night which, yes, means her birthday is February 8th. I was aware it was a possibility but I convinced myself the chances were unrealistically smaller. I don't seem to have much luck when it comes to when my daughters are born, do I? If they're not being born far too early, they're born on what should have been their uncle's 44th birthday.

Her name is deliberate. We both like Harriet and Victoria but couldn't decide between them, among other contenders. We almost picked Eleanora. However, once she was actually born, Harriet Victoria seemed to be the perfect combination. It is fitting for her birthday.

Yours,  
Jameson

April 29, 1924  
Pearl,

Do you mind fixing the stitches on Sophia's new doll? Mother barely managed to get the thing to stay intact. With her osteoarthritis, I'm surprised she got as far as she did.

I don't want to rush you but I would prefer if it was done quickly. I spun a tale about the doll needing the night to get used to America. Sophia believes the toy is going to explore our sitting room as she sleeps.

I am sorry for asking this of you at such short notice. You know how I hate to be a burden. With your expertise, there is no doubt you will do a fine job.

You have my eternal thanks,  
Jameson

May 1, 1924  
Dear Mother,

On Sophia's behalf, I'd like to thank you for the doll you made for her birthday. She adores and refuses to part with it. You certainly succeeded in making her happy.

She may love it unconditionally but it makes me uneasy. I know it must have caused a great deal of pain to make it. Your hands aren't the same as they were when I was six years old. You were even struggling when I was preparing to get married. That was 14 years ago. You should stop pushing your hands past their limits. It must hurt you to do basic tasks such as cooking. Why would you deliberately put yourself through it for your granddaughter's sake? You could have gotten Mabel to do the stitching for you. Sophia would not treasure the doll any less.

Hoping you are caring for yourself,  
Jameson

July 13, 1924  
Jameson,

Would you be able to visit Saint John this summer? I feel this may be your last chance to bid farewell to the house we grew up in.

The truth is I am debating whether I should sell it. I know, it is a major development that possibly seems to have come from nowhere. In actuality, this has been on my mind for a while. Edward keeps me in better comfort than our parents did. This isn't about increasing our prospects. I'd never be that selfish. The issue is our mother. She can't stay there forever. Half the time, I'm visiting her to help with the chores she cannot do any longer.

She is stubborn though. I'm afraid that is a trait you've gotten from her. It isn't like you were the only one she passed that irritating habit to. We all have first-hand experience with that. I am coaxing her with unlimited access to my children. I'd like to believe that aspect is causing her resolve to slowly wane. Nevertheless, she wishes to stay in the home she's lived in since the 70s. No reminder of Granny living with us sways her either. She only replies with the fact her own mother lived the entirety of her widowhood without requiring to move to her child's house. What Mother neglects to acknowledge is that Grandma's husband was a headmaster while she ended up marrying a labourer. The difference in salaries is considerable. By this point, I can only assume the largest factor is vanity. God forbid she has to end up like her mother-in-law.

I spoken to Edith. She has supported my argument. Infuriatingly, Mother doesn't see her viewpoint as entirely valid anymore. Since announcing her impending marriage, Mother hasn't been quite as warm towards Edith. She states the only connection they share is Edith's daughters. Expressing my opinions is futile.

Still, my offer stands. Visit the house before anything is finalised. After all, she cannot remain in that house alone. I will have to sell that house despite not wanting to part with it either. The three of you in California can easily pay the bills for her with your routine sending of money to Canada. As much as I wish finances were the issue, therefore making my plans unnecessary, it is instead her health. Unless some madman attempts to replace her hands with a younger version, there is no other option for her other than to partially relinquish her independence.

Wishing you well,  
Mabel

July 30, 1924  
Mabel,

The three of us have been discussing this matter between us. We agree with you. However, we think there is a better solution. One of us could buy the house from you. That way, Mother will live you and be under your care but none of us will have to bid farewell to such an important part of our lives.

Tell us when it would best suit you for us to arrive in Saint John for any negotiations necessary.

Yours,  
Clifford, Jameson and Pearl

November 6, 1924  
Dear all,

I came across a compilation of Wilfred Owen's poetry recently. I decided to buy the book. It is fitting for this time of year.

'Dolce et Decorum Est' struck a nerve with me. I was angered by the message but not in disagreement. In fact, I could hardly read past the second stanza. I was fine with the imagery of soldiers marching across the trenches wearily. However, it is difficult to read a description of a man 'drowning' from gas when your own brother suffered a similar fate. I don't know whether the type of gas mentioned in the poem is the same Harvey inhaled but the vivid image is harrowing to picture nonetheless. Yet, I persevered and reached the end. The last two rhyming couplets forced me to sit in my chair simply to absorb them fully. A Latin phrase is used, translating into 'It is sweet and fitting to die for one's country'. Never was there a saying so incorrect.

I enquired about Owen himself, only to learn the poor bastard met his end a week before the war met its own. A year younger than Pearl too. I'm glad his loved ones strived to publish his poems. People should read them and have a better understanding of what those men truly experienced. There was that ridiculous propaganda poster several years ago that I always hated. It was the one with two children asking their father what he did during the war, implying he did not enlist and was therefore less of a man. If any of my four were to question me, I'd tell them I tried to bring some laughter to such tragic times. That is an admirable feat to attempt.

I'll leave you with the lines that moved me.

My friend, you would not tell in such high zest  
To children ardent for some desperate glory,  
The old lie: Dulce et decorum est  
Pro patria mori.

Yours,  
Jameson

January 9, 1925  
Dear all,

Yesterday, we returned home from our holiday visit to Ireland. It's been too long since I set foot in the country. Siobhan has taken the children to see their grandfather and uncle occasionally. Unfortunately, there never ceases to be something or other preventing me from taking my leave to join them. Until now, that is.

The chorea has begun to set in, leaving his handling of utensils clumsy. Throughout our stay, Michael was as irritable and impulsive as Henry or Theodore can be in their worst moments. He is in the intermediate stage, their father tells me. He has also relayed to me how my brother-in-law's dependence on him is increasing, some examples of which I have witnessed first-hand. Having never met an individual with the condition, I must say it was quite the shock. Siobhan warned me about he may behave. I still wasn't prepared. Neither, it seems, was Siobhan. Though, that is to be expected. After all, Michael is her brother.

Siobhan pulled me to one side last night, shortly after we sent the children to their own beds. She asked if I was willing to let her return to Limerick once the time comes for her father to require assistance. I understand it's expected for her to 'obey' me as her husband but the notion I would deny her request is preposterous. This Christmas wasn't some experiment to sway my views. Her brother is chronically ill and, however much we wish it wasn't the case, he is most certainly going to die from his illness. How could I refuse to allow her to help a dying man, especially when he is family?

I will say this, I am dreading her leaving. Although it may be years away right now, she will have to leave. I am going to miss her dearly when she does. Not only that, when she finally returns to us, there's no doubt the experience will change her. I am unequipped to provide her with adequate comfort.

Yours,  
Jameson

May 14, 1925  
Dear Mother,

I seem to be in a creative slump. All I ever seem to do is adapt previous works or allow my writings be based on historical events. Everyone appears to be interested in creating another story inspired by cowboys and the wild west. The local landscape allows for that. I don't particularly care for the genre.

Anthony is at that awkward age where I can no longer use him as a child nor can I pass him off as a young man yet. He's enquiring if there are any roles he can fill. I despise having to constantly turn him down. The boy wants to follow in my footsteps professionally. I have the power to help with that, provide him with an advantage most won't have. It frustrates me when I am unable to do so.

If you have any plot ideas to send me, especially ones that involve a thirteen year old boy, I'd be much obliged.

Yours,  
Jameson

August 16, 1925  
Dear all,

We spent a few days to see the Redwoods in North California. I've been wanting to come face to face with them for a while. They are larger than I'd expected, this coming from someone who had already braced himself for a massive tree. To some's disappointment, they are impossible to climb due to their width and lack of low-lying branches.

It's good that we've shown them nature. They're being raised in a city, same as their parents, and not exposed to woods or rivers. Sophia thrives in this environment. Henry usually sticks by her so he has a better chance of coming across wild animals. Theodore tags along as well, likely to be part of their group. I usually asked Anthony to keep an eye on them whenever we were preoccupied with Harriet or the dogs. We didn't bring Lyra with us, unfortunately. At her age, she wouldn't have enjoyed all the stress of travelling.

I recall promising to stay by Sophia's side should she ever need the company when she was born. Instead, I'm giving her things to keep her busy because she broke her leg while exploring near our campsite. She's trying her hand at whittling which she has taken to thus far. Additionally, Theodore stole a potato from his dinner plate a few days ago. It's since had pins stuck in it and a smiling face drawn on one side. He has been named George. I will have to dispose of George when he stops looking so fresh.

Yours,  
Jameson

October 6, 1925  
Dear all,

After asking around, I have found an outlet that will suit both Sophia and Henry. It's an organisation founded roughly 15 years ago by a British couple. It encourages children to develop into upstanding citizens through earning badges and camping. The Americans adopted it not long after. Canada must have introduced the organisation earlier than the US, considering it's part of the Empire.

Girl Scouts begin at age 5 with Brownies, which I understand to be mythical creatures. When she is 10, Sophia will move on to become an Intermediate and thereafter a Senior after her 14th birthday. Likewise, Cubs are the first stage of Boy Scouts until the boy turns 11 whereupon he will be promoted to a Scout.

The two of them look smart in their uniforms, don't you think? The photographs were taken as soon as they returned home from their first meetings. They're demonstrating their variants of the salute. Girl Scouts have their three fingers to the side while Boy Scouts are more militaristic by having their hand next to their head.

They enjoyed their first meetings so hopefully, this is a sign their enrolments were a successful move.

Yours,  
Jameson

November 10, 1925  
Dear all,

Has 'Carving For Beginners' reached you at the Imperial yet? I am hoping to learn of your reactions as soon as possible.

This short heavily involves the children. For instance, the pumpkins at the front? Those are all carved by Oliver and Sophia. Henry scooped along with Theodore. For some reason, Sophia specifically wants credit for the wide one. The accompanying music? Siobhan's own composition. Anthony is the one who hands me the knife halfway through.

Can you guess who was responsible for clean up? That's correct, myself and Siobhan. I will give Anthony credit where it is due. We were all meant to take part in the disposal of waste materials. While the others wandered off after becoming bored, he stayed behind to finish the job. We couldn't finish fast enough. My love for preparing pumpkins with the children just about surpasses my hatred for the smell. The Gentleman doesn't exaggerate on that. 

Some of the title cards were inspired by things that happened while the five of them were preparing the pumpkins. Ollie struggled to get the lid off his pen and begrudgingly accepted my help. The pumpkin screams after the Jolly Gentleman makes the first cut because Theodore held one in front of his face before roaring like he was some pumpkin monster.

I wrote this short for them, almost as if the Jolly Gentleman was instructing them on the practise. I cannot express how much fun I've had whilst making it. I should make another short involving them behind the scenes before sound is introduced to film. I'll likely wait a couple years so Harriet may be old enough to be included.

Still detecting the faint smell of pumpkin somewhere,  
Jameson

February 24, 1926  
Dear Mother,

Recently, I've been reflecting on the events of February 1897. A lot happened. I became afflicted with something we had never come across previously. There was a race for Father and Harvey to get their wages. I played soccer with Clifford before he sent me to bed because my heart was beating unnaturally fast. Harvey sprinted whilst carrying me because he was a faster runner than Father and I woke delirious that morning. Then, after all that, we celebrated your birthday while I was recovering from the operation.

This is somewhat of a tangent but do you recall me saying I was stuck for ideas? I have one but I'd be extremely surprised if you approved of it. It involves a boy named James and his twin sister Olivia, eternally nine and two years of age. Their names are non-negotiable. If they are grounds enough for you to think less of me then I'm sorry to hear that. But this censorship outstayed its welcome years ago.

I want to honour her. I think you forget I came close to losing a daughter myself. I respect that isn't the same but I'm certainly closer to understanding than Mabel, Clifford or Pearl. The story won't be published in your lifetime either, if at all. This project is for my benefit.

I apologize for being blunt but I am not prepared to stay silent on the matter any longer. I promise it will be tasteful.

Yours,  
Jameson

April 30, 1926  
Dear all,

Would you say I am an irresponsible father for bestowing my daughter a penny knife for her eighth birthday? Fear not, I haven't thrown caution to the wind.

There are some conditions Sophia must adhere to if she wishes to make full use of her present. She cannot use it without one of us supervising nor can she have it on her person when she isn't working with it. It will be securely stored away during those times, somewhere her brothers and Harriet are unable to access it either.

In the very least, this will save our kitchen knives from being used to artistically mutilate sticks. Working with wood seems to be her calling at the moment. She will whittle and craft wooden figures whether we approve or not. We may as well give her the tools so she may move past this phase to seek safer pursuits.

Henry questioned if he was receiving a similar present in September. Certainly not.

Yours,  
Jameson

August 2, 1926  
Dear Mother,

Well, we've returned to the place it all began. The journey was a little chaotic with a party of eight travelling the width of the country. If anything, our time in New York has made me realise it's been a while since I relied solely on a bicycle for transport.

Ollie sounds like he has set himself high standards for his future. When he overheard his mother and I discussing the city while planning the trip, he became interested in learning more about Julliard. Now he's seen the building, he's motivated to attend. I've advised him to slow down a notch. He's still in elementary school. If anyone should be considering their education past their eighteenth birthday, it should be Anthony. Even so, he still has a few more days of being thirteen and won't begin high school until next month.

The time for college is not yet upon any of them. Should Oliver wish to apply to Julliard in several years and be accepted, I will be exceptionally proud of him. Even more so if he finds success thereafter. Moving to America at the age of 18 was risky, even with my brother by my side. I can't imagine moving to the other side of the country alone at that age. Still, if we were able to make things work in our favour, I can't see why Ollie can't.

And how could we visit New York without checking in on our favourite statue? When I retold the story of our joint trip to the Statue of Liberty and the revelation I had during it, the reactions were mixed. I don't mind. The only person whose approval of the story I need is Siobhan's.

Yours,  
Jameson

September 19, 1926  
Dear all,

Today marks 20 years since Cliff and I first settled in New York. That city changed our lives in more ways than one. Despite all the grief we got from Edison's lot and their schemes, I look back on New York fondly. I'm glad I went there this summer. Due to all this reminiscing, I managed to dig out all my old records. Let me tell you, it was quite the trip down Memory Lane. I was almost 20 years old again.

'Streets of New York' was the first ever song I heard Siobhan sing, you know. Later, once we'd gotten to know each other, she confessed to me the song made her uncomfortable. Given its contents, I am not entirely surprised. That song earned her a lot of unwelcome attention. I can only imagine how many men asked her which street they could associate her with. In fact, she admitted to me earlier she was wary of me when I first approached her.

'Arrah Wanna', now that is a song. Oh, I remember how 'Mrs Barney, heap much Carney from Killarney's Isle' used to be my favourite sentence, even more so when Siobhan said it. Whenever I visited her apartment, she'd sing it in the thickest brogue she could muster in an effort to make me laugh. In response, I'd try impress her by playing 'Frog Legs Rag'. That tune's not an easy one. Good for a dance though. 'The Entertainer' as well. I think we played those two together on various occasions.

All of these songs mean a lot to me. However, none of the above could claim the title of my favourite of the era. That undoubtedly goes to 'The Galloping Major'. I cannot count the amount of times Cliff would play while I acted the part of the Major himself.

One time, likely at some point during 1907, the two of us spent an evening drinking. We may have recounted the Major's misadventures a little too enthusiastically. Our landlord paid us a visit after hearing complaints from our neighbours. How could we be too loud? Gramophones possess just two volume settings: On and Off. They've only devised a way to change that recently. Nevertheless, as soon as we rid of him, Clifford sang 'Nobody' and 'Moving Day' as loudly as his voice allowed him. I must have attacked the keys to match him.

On reflection, I'm surprised we weren't evicted for being highly disruptive under the influence. Not to mention Cliff was barely of age to drink so I certainly wasn't. The man could have landed me in dire trouble if he so wished. It's a good thing he was ignorant enough to believe I went about my day lacking sandwiches to picnics. I would have been fine in California. College freshmen could drink alcohol before the prohibition.

I noticed Anthony's face blanked when he truly listened to the lyrics. Yes, I'm afraid the song he associates with me giving him piggy-back rides when he was small isn't quite as innocent as he recalls. On the other end of the spectrum, Theodore probably has a year or so before he becomes too big for me to carry him as well.

Yours,  
Jameson

November 1, 1926  
Dear all,

I've just read about Houdini in the papers. On my birthday, no less. What an odd coincidence. Although, the method of death appears to elude the reporters. I'm sure those who deal with this sort of thing need time to come to their conclusions. The man only died yesterday. Not everything is so obvious. I do, however, like to entertain the idea it'll remain as much of a mystery as his methods were in life. It seems fitting.

When I saw him, he'd recently retired his handcuff act due to an increase in imitators. Was it 1908 or '09? I can't recall. Definitely before we left New York. I took Siobhan with me to see him. The atmosphere that day was so good I almost wish I could revisit it. All these posters, promising you that 'Failure Means a Drowning Death' got us riled up for a great show. During his Milk Can routine, he'd invite an audience member or two on stage to hold their breath with him. Neither of us were lucky enough to be involved that way. I will say, the curtains were a bit of a cop-out on his part. His shows must have been more exciting when you could watch him escape.

He retired the Milk Can too. I always did plan to see his act once more. I would have liked to witness him escaping from that Water Tank of his for myself. Work, family and life in general prevented me from doing so. That's how it is sometimes.

Regardless, I hope his family will be allowed to grieve in private. I suspect Hardeen will carry on performing without his brother. He always came across as the plus one to me. I'm sure I remember seeing posters referring to him as 'Brother of Houdini'. Hardeen was the one who opened the curtains during acts. He made worthy contributions himself. Perhaps this unfortunate turn of events will allow the public to see that for themselves.

Yours,  
Jameson

December 30, 1926  
Dear all,

Christmas in our household has been another success. Theodore, especially, has found himself quite happy with his lot. We bought him Winnie The Pooh by A. A. Milne. It tells some tales of a bear having fun with his friends, who know him as 'Pooh', in the woods they live in. I bet he would have dragged his two favourite siblings to go find sticks to throw into a stream, had we not stopped him. The next time we are in Saint John, I will make sure I bring the three of them to play this stick game on Reversing Falls Bridge.

Sophia has requested if she may have some felt and stuffing for a 'special project'. I'm looking forward to seeing what she creates for him. You'd be proud of how much her skill with a needle is improving. Not only that, I'm certain Theodore will enjoy the handmade gift too.

Nevertheless, I hope you had a good Christmas and we all wish you a pleasant 1927.

Yours,  
Jameson

April 14, 1927  
Dear Mother,

A young woman arrived in Los Angeles with her brother several days ago. They waited for us outside the studios when we were heading to work. They are in California because she has applied to the school of medicine in Stanford. They claim they wished to see the state properly before she moves to Stanford later this year. Their journey must have been long seeing as Stanford is hours away by train and the duo hail from New York City.

Clara doesn't look anything like Clifford but there is something about her that strikes me as odd. I cannot explain it. When she smiles, I am immediately reminded of Father. It is nearly identical. If you saw it, I am sure you would make the same connection. While she doesn't appear to have inherited more of her looks from either parent, Daniel very much has gotten his appearance from his mother, at least from how I remember her.

Daniel, from what Cliff has relayed to me, is interested in pursuing studies in business once he is his sister's age. He shares that quality with his father, it seems. Back when we were living in New York and founding what was then Jackson Brothers Productions, I may have been the one overseeing things from the ground but Cliff has always been the one truly adopting the leadership role. I sincerely hope his boy succeeds in any business endeavours he sets his mind to.

The biggest mystery to me is how the two of them are 18 and 15 respectively. I was aware Clara is a year older than Alice and Daniel has a year on Anthony. That knowledge doesn't translate to actually seeing them before me as young adults. It is incomprehensible to me that the young children I once knew are practically adults now. At 14, Anthony is fast maturing to the point of becoming a man. I had been under the assumption that he would be the first Jackson to attend college. Yet, here he is, presumably demoted to the position of third. He appears to be slightly disappointed to have lost his bragging rights. I've reminded him all is not lost, he can still truthfully say he was one of the first in our family to receive a degree. Even so, he has no clue what exactly he wishes to study when the time comes.

Clifford has advised them to visit Canada if they ever found the opportunity. If they are willing to reach out to their father, they may be willing to extend that to his family. For now, they have returned to the east so they may celebrate Easter with their mother.

He has also refused to cease speaking about the few days he was able to spend with them. My ears are half spoken off from his ecstasy. I won't complain. He has regained a vigour he lost so long ago I'd forgotten he had ever possessed it in the first place. I have enjoyed acquainting myself with his eldest children. Some of my children briefly met their cousins as well. Henry has been enthusiastic about the discovery of Clara pursuing a career in medicine. He already plans to write to her on the subject.

Yours,  
Jameson

June 1, 1927  
Dear all,

I am set to become a father for the seventh time shortly before Christmas. I know, we had planned for Harriet to be our youngest. It's always the way, isn't it?

We are hoping for another girl, purely because Siobhan would prefer the boy-girl ratio to even out. I wouldn't mind either but another daughter sounds appealing. Whichever sex the child is, I won't get to see their earliest years.

Michael's condition is worsening. I suspect he has a handful of years left. As such, Siobhan will move back to Limerick to help her father care for him. She plans to leave in January. I know she would go earlier, were she not pregnant. There is no way she would leave the baby with me. An infant needs its mother. As such, you won't be able to meet them until after she returns.

Nevertheless, I don't wish to dwell on the negative. The birth is months away. I will have to make the most of the short weeks with this new addition before I have to bid them and Siobhan farewell for an indefinite period.

Yours,  
Jameson

September 8, 1927  
Dear Mother,

Theodore has entered kindergarten but instead of being excited, he is feeling down because Oliver has now begun his time at Joseph Le Conte. I don't understand why he is so upset by this. It is not as if school is the only place he could see his brother. Theodore acts as if he does not have Sophia and Henry at Selma Avenue also. They're in 4th and 2nd grade respectively. If this has anything to do with having a brother at the top of the elementary hierarchy, what can I say? He will do fine with those two looking out for him.

If anything, he should strive to avoid finding himself in as much trouble as they do. The two of them got a caning across their hands in the summer after an incident with a sparrow caused them to skip a class. While I sympathise with them, discipline is there for a reason. Better a ruler now than an actual cane later. I could tell them a story or two about the times I've returned to my desk for an uncomfortable remainder of the day. Knowing the trouble Cliff got himself into, he can probably beat me tenfold in regards to anecdotes.

What's worse than all that is the fact we are still very much missing Lyra. Holly and Woodrow may be able to fit on our laps but that doesn't compare to the way Lyra would curl up besides the children when they played on the floor. It broke my heart to have her put down. Siobhan loved her slightly more than I did. After all, Lyra was meant to be her dog and she spent more time with Lyra than I did. She was always a sweetheart and so gentle towards the children, even when they were young and not so gentle towards her. Holly and Woodrow also appear to be missing her. Still, she was thirteen and I could see old age was bothering her. Human and canine alike are sticking by each other's side to comfort ourselves with the other's company.

Yours,  
Jameson

October 18, 1927  
Dear all,

The future of the pictures has finally come.

Despite everything, I'm not bitter enough to ask you don't give the Warner brothers your money. Truth be told, 'The Jazz Singer' isn't terrible. Although, I still retain the opinion that blackface looks ridiculous. Actors need to improve their make up or find a genuine black person who wants to act. I haven't come across one yet. The majority of them sing instead. They write great music too.

It doesn't matter. I'm going to try not be impressed we now have the technology to have dialogue and singing all synchronised to the visuals. It's over, what more is there for me to say on the matter? I'm on borrowed time professionally. My Gentleman is going to be left to gather dust.

It's ironic, isn't it? My youngest child will grow up not watching silent pictures when their father was a big name of the era. I almost want to laugh at that.

Failing to be optimistic,  
Jameson

Eleanora Margaret Jackson  
Female  
December 11, 1927  
Los Angeles  
Siobhan O'Hara  
Jameson Jackson

December 31, 1927  
Dear all,

How was your Christmas?

Mine was spent making the most of my time with my third daughter. We've named her Eleanora, although she'll be known as Nora. She is going to be 3 weeks old tomorrow.

I have little over a week left with Nora. Every time one of my children was born, I enjoyed having them in my arms. I loved wondering what kind of individual they would become. Doing so with Nora causes a faint, unexplainable dread to rise in me. Many of her firsts will be on Irish soil, far away from me. Who is to say she won't return and be literate.

I know I have six other children, all of whom are dependent on me to varying degrees. I just can't stop hating the feeling of missing out. Like the rest of them, I want to be as much of a part of Nora's life as I am able. I suppose I should think of Siobhan. Lord knows how much she will miss. I lose one but she won't be able to see six. I really should stop these foolishly selfish thoughts.

Wishing you a happy new year,  
Jameson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, we've finally met Sean's Granny. Only took 5 chapters. While reading through and editing this chapter, I came across some lines I really hate myself for writing, knowing what happens next.
> 
> Next chapter is coming on the 30th and the epilogue on the 5th because some events fit with personal stuff that will happen on those days.


	7. No Man Can Escape Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his wife gone, Jameson cares for his children. He says goodbye to an old friend and then a few others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, 7300 words. What the actual hell. I bet this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a fic. Anyway, beware of 1932. It's... something.

April 9, 1928  
Dearest Siobhan,

Without you there to usher them away with promises I'd rejoin you all later, I had no choice but to explain the situation regarding Olive and Ada to the children. The mood was suitably solemn as they learned of their other two aunts, one being only a month younger than you and how I'd slept through the second's entire life. Understandably, no-one knew how to proceed. I made no mention of how I see what Olive and I could have had in Sophia and Henry. They don't deserve to be burdened by the weight of that confession.

The day after we arrived, I saw a woman who used to live around the corner from us as children. She was travelling behind a white hearse, her son's. Her husband's wealthy too. Which only goes to show none are immune. Growing up, I saw white hearses around the city just frequently enough to not realise exactly how terrible they were. I recall, around the time I was in elementary school, the family four doors down were entirely eliminated by disease, bar the father and one of the children. Only the mother was marked, the rest left to be paupers. I count myself lucky that I do not have to choose which of my loved ones gets the privilege of being identified.

You would not believe how paranoid I was as a child of ending up the same way. I was so used to skipping meals to avoid it, I never gave a second thought to how nonsensical it was that we even had to do so. Once Harvey turned 14, I suppose it wasn't so terrible. However, he left and Father died so we had to rely on the salaries of two seamstresses. Of course, in hindsight, I understand my mother's parents would never allow any of their grandchildren to suffer a pauper's fate. Let's pretend they weren't doing it for the sake of their reputation.

I look at our six and struggle to believe how much of a difference a generation and some good fortune can make. Harvey wasn't better off than our parents. Mabel's children have been raised with more, thanks to their father. The remaining three of us don't have to think of whether ends will meet. It honestly is a blessing.

Nevertheless, I hope you've been able to enjoy your Easter. Give Nora and your family my love.

Yours,  
Jameson

September 1, 1928  
Dearest Siobhan

After my morbid confession over Easter, some of the older children conceived of the idea to plant an olive tree. I've done some reading on the subject. The weather in California is good for growing olives. We got to work in the backyard yesterday morning. Sophia, Henry and Theodore were especially enthusiastic. They were joking they should report this to their Scout Leaders for the chance to acquire Tree-Planting badges. Speaking of Scouting, Sophia will become an Intermediate next month now that she is 10. I doubt there will be much difference from Brownies except a new variety of badges and the girls will be a little older.

The biggest problem I will have to resolve is dissuading the dogs from digging. They sense the broken soil and assume it is an excuse to contribute. I am still in the process of finding a good solution. My best idea at present is to only allow them out in the yard for their business, keeping them on a leash.

You can see the young tree in several years. If Theodore has his way, it may have a swing attached to one of the branches. I am unsure if that would be appropriate, given the reason for having the tree in our back yard. I can leave that decision for a later date.

Yours,  
Jameson

October 24, 1928  
Dearest Siobhan,

It seems our Anthony is becoming a man. I've had to teach him how to shave recently. The boy is hopeless. He tries, I will give him that. Despite his efforts, he never seems to hold the blade right or apply the correct amount of pressure. He's managed to nick various parts of his neck. I don't mind them all that much. Tiny cuts are all part of the process. Lord knows I made numerous errors when Harvey first taught me. No, I'm more concerned about the nasty gash he accidentally inflicted upon his neck the other day. Anthony applied too much pressure and sliced himself. Honestly, from the way Sophia and Henry rushed to grab paper towels, you would think their brother was at risk of exsanguination. In my opinion, it looks worse than it actually is.

For Christmas, I might buy him one of those Gillette safety razors I keep hearing about. If he practices enough, he may become confident enough to return to a single blade. Men having been maintaining their beards like this for centuries. I don't see why he can't do the same once he's more skilled. The only disadvantage is keeping the blade sharp. Alternatively, he could neglect it all and let the hair grow, as he once announced he would do when frustrated. Whichever option he chooses, I will have to let him get on with it. It is his face, after all.

I've also noticed I'm beginning to develop a widow's peak. If I bothered to look closer, I would probably find a grey hair or two. Before you know it, I'll be using that cane of mine off-camera. I didn't think too much of it at the time but the significance of my last birthday is striking me. The end of this month will mark my 41st year. You yourself turned 40 this summer. We are not exactly the 19 year olds affectionately strolling through Central Park anymore, are we?

Furthermore, talkies are starting to become more common. Those damn Warner brothers with their Jazz Singer, changing the norm. We all knew it was coming but watching the silent pictures become obsolete is heartbreaking. I suppose I will take the shift the hardest out of all those who made a name for themselves during this era of film. Still, I have penned a few books. There's no reason why I couldn't carry on with that. Directing was always a struggle, especially when Cliff and Pearl are absent.

Our children are growing up, I am growing old and my career is growing outdated. Times are certainly changing. In fact, we will find ourselves in a completely new decade in little over a year. Do you ever wonder where the time's gone?

Ever yours,  
Jameson

November 10, 1928  
Dear Jameson,

Stop pushing him to do things the way you do them. If your father had encouraged you to be like him, you would have spent your working life building ships. Allow Anthony to carry on using the safety razors. Surely, you'd want the process to be as risk-free as possible.

Yours,  
Siobhan

December 27, 1928  
Dear all,

I hope you had a pleasant Christmas over in Los Angeles.

I think Nora enjoyed her birthday. I baked her a small cake. She loved making a mess everywhere. On Nora's behalf, I'd like to thank you for the toys. She is not exactly fond of her birthday bear. She's refuses to take a nap with it near. I hope that will change eventually. However, she definitely finds the Christmas decorations mesmerising. I've lost count of the times I have discouraged Nora from using the tree for support when trying to stand.

I plan on playing Auld Lang Syne on Monday night. I don't see why I can't bring in another year the same way we have been doing so for years. My only worry is that, on the day, I will feel as if I am betraying you. It will certainly be lonelier around the piano. We won't have as many participants.

Wishing you a happy new year,  
Siobhan

May 24, 1929  
Dearest Siobhan,

Anthony is doing a fine job with his directorial debut. You would be proud of him. He is considerate towards the actors, taking their views into mind. Obviously, his vision is the one that contributes to the final product. He is protective of the source material, seeing as it is one of his favourite books.

Clifford claims he is responsible for the boy's performance thus far. 'Learned from the best' or so he says. Anthony's only really seen one director at work. He's had no choice but to learn from watching his uncle direct. I don't believe he's been on set for the productions Pearl has occasionally directed.

I, for one, am taking a step back. I wrote the script with heavy input from him. Likewise, Cliff is only assistant director for this feature. This is Anthony's film, fair and square. If he needs help from us, we will gladly provide him with it. I had been skeptical that he'd been too ambitious with this project. Fortunately, he's proved me incredibly wrong.

Harriet is upset she is too young to be Wendy. If any girl in the family was play her, it would have to be Sophia. Being 11, she's roughly the same age as Wendy Darling. Harriet has been desperately hoping to be in the picture too. There have been numerous attempts to persuade Anthony to make the Lost Boys become Lost Children. In response, Harriet has been given the offer to either be a young mermaid or a fairy. When her brother told her of the moment in the play where the audience would clap to save Tinker Bell, Harriet's decision was only solidified. I promise to send you photographs of them in costume.

Yours,  
Jameson

July 22, 1929  
Dearest Siobhan,

How are you? I hope you are coping with the daily stresses of caring for Michael. I wish I could provide some relief to you. Then again, that is exactly why you are in Ireland. Not only that, I may not be the best person to help you currently.

You know how Cliff's habit aggravates me. I remember when he only smoked casually, to appear more like others in the business when we mingled with them. It's hardly as if he picks up a new cigarette as soon as he is finished with the latest one, I am aware of that. Still, I have asked him time and time again not to smoke in my presence. That is not a difficult request, is it?

Needless to say, I am sick. I haven't got evidence that his habit is the cause but there is certainly a correlational with me falling ill with respiratory issues and spending time with my brother.

Yours,  
Jameson

October 27, 1929  
Dearest Siobhan,

We're not bankrupt. We have lost some of our savings but we can still afford to live the same as we have been. I have taken out as much money as I could to save it from being lost. There is no reason to panic. At least not yet.

I am concerned that the markets are still in decline. I've heard that, like in 1907, Richard Whitney has made attempts to stop the decline. He was generally successful in his efforts. For a day. The numbers suffered again today. It seems old tactics only get you so far.

Oliver and I have been joking about how much of a difference a week makes. I spent his birthday wary of what could happen to the markets, especially after what happened in London last month. Now I'll spend my own birthday solely focusing on what our next steps are after all this economic turmoil. That is if the markets have stopped deteriorating by then.

One thing is for sure in all this uncertainty, the 30s are going to be far removed from the 20s in terms of the economy. I suppose we will have to look towards Germany and other European countries who have been getting back on their feet this entire decade following the Great War.

Yours,  
Jameson 

December 10, 1929  
Dear Mother,

I am afraid we can't make it for Christmas. Sophia was taken ill last week with the 'flu. It has begun to spread to the rest of us, including myself. I think it is unwise to travel so far when we are unwell. I'm terribly sorry. I was looking forward to seeing you again. At least we were able to visit in the summer.

Nevertheless, I hope you and Mabel enjoy Christmas together despite our absence.

Yours,  
Jameson

February 1, 1930  
Dear all,

I am sorry to have to tell you our mother has passed on. I doubt it will serve as much comfort currently to know it she didn't suffer long.

She had been sick for a while. The two of us originally thought it was only influenza. It is that time of year and, with enough care, anyone can shake it off in a matter of weeks. Not her, it seems. It developed into bronchitis. Her condition declined from there. She went quietly.

Hoping to see you soon,  
Mabel

February 16, 1930  
Dearest Siobhan,

Don't expect to hear from us for a short while. We will be in Saint John for my mother's funeral. It was influenza turned bronchitis. It's always influenza, isn't it? I'm glad Pearl was able to visit Canada over the holidays. Cliff abstained, having already been with his family for Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, that makes me the one who has gone the longest without seeing her or Mabel. I really do have the worst luck, don't I?

When Clifford came to the house, telling me the news, I had no words. How could I? I don't look forward to our time away from California. Which is rational, what man would want to attend the funeral of one of the most important women in his life. Even as I write, I am doubtful whether it has truly sunk in that she is gone.

I hope the four of you in Ireland are doing well and keeping warm. I will write to you once we return. In the meantime, give everyone my love.

Yours,  
Jameson

March 31, 1930  
Dearest Siobhan,

Happy Anniversary! I know it is a little early, at time of writing, for me to be saying that but I hope this letter will arrive on time for the 21st.

I have included your present with this letter. I have another for you, one more suitable for a 20th wedding anniversary. However, I don't feel it is suitable practically. Once we see each other again, whenever that may be, I will hand it to you. I have never been the best with choosing good gifts but I've convinced myself you will appreciate both the present you will receive now and the one I am safekeeping.

I only wish days like this didn't make the distance between us all the harder.

Missing you as ever,  
Jameson

April 23, 1930  
Dear Jameson,

Even 20 years later, you never change. Just because I am currently living in a city called Limerick does not mean you have to send me any limericks. My advice to you is that you stick to prose. You are certainly better at that than poetry. You didn't get that Best Writing nomination for nothing, even if you didn't win the actual award.

I will say, Nora has been loving your limericks. It may be partially due to my delivery. I am sure she will take to you fairly quickly when we come back to America. You don't need to worry about her remaining distant, she loves you already.

Missing you even more so,  
Siobhan

May 13, 1930  
Dearest Siobhan,

Clifford and I had a small disagreement concerning conflicting creative visions for Jackson Trinity. I say 'small'. It may have come to blows. I'm not proud of that. Now he is blaming me for delaying filming. It's his own damn fault if I'm the one with the busted eye.

He is pushing the mime character once again. Why would I waste my time on a role as demeaning as that? When he was 11 and his good intentions were unwittingly ignorant, I allowed bygones to be bygones. I was busy figuring out how to adapt my ambitions to fit around my condition. However, I refuse to accept his ignorance now. He's had over three decades to educate and accustom himself with the correct conduct. He has no excuse not to be respecting of my views.

Additionally, he doesn't listen when I remind him my departure as an actor from Jackson Trinity won't ruin us. If the public refuse to see our pictures because I'm not in them, they are the ones losing out. I won't deny my hand in unexpectedly elevating our status with the Gentleman. He became popular so demand for films featuring him grew. However, it is hardly the case that the Gentleman was our only export. Nor will I be leaving the studios entirely.

He blamed me for behaving as if I am the better actor. Of course I am better at silent acting than him. I have had that advantage over him since I was nine years old. Expression is key in the industry. He and everyone else have been walking around using tone off screen. Meanwhile, I barely recall a time when I didn't rely on my face and body to replicate tone. I'm not sorry to stand by that view. It's not even an opinion, it is the honest truth.

I can already picture your deep disapproval of all this. Before you begin making comparisons to other disagreements I may have had with a brother, this thing with Clifford will pass soon enough. He is only a number of streets away. Even if this involved Pearl instead, Santa Monica isn't too far either. Trust me, by the time you are reading this letter, we are likely to have resolved most, if not all, of this.

Yours,  
Jameson

August 17, 1930  
Dearest Siobhan,

We finished filming for Gallops Past. Anthony did a fine job as the younger Gentleman. I'm glad his story is ending this way. Our son is slightly younger than I was the first time I played the Gentleman. He began attempting to impress a lady and he will bow out telling his own son of his misadventures.

I can't believe the time has come to lay my Jolly Gentleman to rest. Just like myself, he was never made for the talkies. I will say, Harriet very much loved her cameo. In the actual movie, she will be on screen for all of ten seconds as she steals the hat from me. 

I don't know how much longer I can flog this deceased horse. The people want a talkie. They don't generally care to see a silent picture anymore, even if there's a name as renowned as mine starring in it. It's high time for me to face the music and words to that effect. I decided I may as well appear in one last feature before hanging my bowler.

It is truly the end of an era. I am saying farewell to an old friend and my eldest is in the other room, packing his bags so he may leave me. This year seems to be full of goodbyes.

Yours,  
Jameson

August 21, 1930  
Dearest Siobhan,

It is done. Anthony left for Berkeley yesterday. Already the house feels like part of its life is gone. It's bad enough your seat at the table has been empty for the past two years. Now his will be vacant too except for the holidays.

He will be fine, I have no doubts about that. He has the chance to make acquaintances with potential life long friends. Who knows, he may even have a sweetheart to tell me about during Christmas or Easter. We were lucky enough to find each other when we were his age. I hope he is just as fortunate.

The most important thing for him there, of course, will be his studies. I continue to struggle to see how beneficial a qualification in the field of Psychology could be to him. He's explained to me some of the research done. Honestly, if these psychologists aren't scaring babies or making their pets hungry, they're attempting to prove young children are consumed by inappropriate desires. Why in God's name does he want to study a subject where research like that is being conducted?

I only wish I didn't already miss him so.

Yours,  
Jameson

March 6, 1931  
Dearest Siobhan,

I am planning on building a center for those less fortunate. Think of it, a place where people can be given a chance to get back on their feet. There will be plenty of beds and they can have warm food. It can help reduce the amount of people who have been driven to the streets. All it might take for some is a little work experience and a good word from us to future employers. We have the money to provide them with that. You can't argue that we shouldn't use some of it to be generous.

I'm not sure on how to name it. I know I want to name it after St Jude, seeing as he is the patron of lost causes and desperate situations. However, I can't call the establishment St. Jude's because every man and his grandmother would think to associate him with their charity. Judas by itself is useless. Nobody has ever heard that name without their mind immediately going to Iscariot instead of Thaddaeus. Judas Thaddaeus House is a bit of a mouthful. I will find a solution one of these days.

My father was 53 and my mother 78. Even Harvey only got to live to be 37, although that was partially his own doing. Anything could happen with little to no warning. What contributions to the world have I made? So I've made a bunch of movies with my brother and sister. No-one will care about that in the future. I'm just one actor amongst many. Let's not forget, my type of picture is already outdated. Barely anyone will watch a silent picture soon. My books may last a little longer than my pictures or they could be forgotten in 10 years. But if I was to be remembered for something, don't you think something to help others is better than dressing up for some cameras?

I already have my eye on land that's available for purchase. It's roughly 5000 sqft at the price of $8500. Then the construction for 4500 sqft will be less than $80,000. I know $89,000 is a lot but I promise the investment will be entirely worth it.

What do you think of my plans?

Yours,  
Jameson

March 28, 1931  
Dear Jameson,

I like the idea. However, I am worried this may be too large of a task for you. Are you aware just how much this will cost? $89,000 is a phenomenal amount. Some of your earlier works made you half of that. Don't forget the markets crashing, the reason a lot of your intended audience are in need, only happened a year and a half ago.

I appreciate you want to create jobs but where will the salaries come from? Our pocket or donations? You have to ask yourself how you wish to conduct business. Why don't you talk to Clifford about it? You always call him the mind behind the business side of Jackson Trinity. Alternatively, you could let Pearl finally demonstrate her own good ideas. Neither of you give her as much credit as she deserves. After all, she is the one who made it into a trinity.

I can tell how passionate about this project you are at the moment. My advice would be to take this slowly and think every detail through before you execute your plans. Should you work out all the details, I wish you good luck. Your intentions are wonderful and I'm sure they could help a good number of people.

Yours,  
Siobhan

April 25, 1931  
Dearest Siobhan.

I have followed your advice and spoken to both Clifford and Pearl. Oliver has also contributed to the conversation. Details are, slowly but surely, coming together. It will be a while yet before we can break ground. There is much planning to do so we may reach that point. I understand your issue with the expenses. As I said previously, it will be worth it once Thaddaeus House (for that is the name we have settled on) is functional.

Furthermore, if it performs as I've envisioned, I want there to be a chance for them to learn ASL. Plenty of people use and rely on it as their primary method of communication. Who knows how many of them were unable to find employment because there aren't enough who speak their language. I've been fortunate to have a career were I could bypass my condition so I'd earn enough to live comfortably. A few years ago, I was paranoid I wouldn't be able to do so any longer. If we could reduce the amount turned away because they can't communicate verbally, that would be amazing. Hell, I'd be happy to be one of the teachers. Certainly beats resentfully glaring at my typewriter because my mind's gone blank.

Either way, I will keep you posted on any major developments.

Yours,  
Jameson

August 18, 1931  
Dearest Siobhan,

I've been thinking about Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy. Those two make a fantastic team. I would not be all that surprised if they make a career out of their partnership.

Last year, I sent them a letter about 'Brats'. I complimented their performance and asked if they knew how the shrinking effect was created when they played Oliver Jr and Stanley Jr. As I suspected, the set and furniture were enlarged. My mistake was taking the children to see it with me. 'You can lead a horse to water but a pencil must be lead' is Harriet's favourite phrase at the moment. Another nice mess I've got myself into, isn't it? I don't mind it all that much. I only wish she'd stop planning to trick Theodore into falling into our bathtub.

A few days ago, I saw 'Pardon Us'. I think this may be their first feature together. In the very least, it is the first feature I have watched with them as a pair. James Finlayson is in it. You remember me saying he was the master of the double take, don't you? I really wish I could work with him. Unfortunately, like Laurel and Hardy themselves, he is with Hal Roach. A contract is a contract. If I'm not mistaken, he made a cameo in Hollywood, the same as I did. Too bad we weren't shooting the same day.

Our youngest two would like another dog, this time with the name 'Laughing Gravy'. As much as I love the dogs we have now, I'm sure you understand why I could never permit it. Give it a few years, they will understand too.

Yours,  
Jameson

November 11, 1931  
Dearest Siobhan,

Well, I'll be damned. I've done it. Best Original Story, if you'll believe it. Although, I wouldn't call 'Gallops Past' original. I based the entire story off of a song from 25 years ago. Still, I can't complain. Lord knows what would happen. My award would probably be taken from me and in the unlikely event they had to reconsider the two categories, I couldn't challenge Estabrook's claim. That said, 'Cirramon' had a rather successful night. What was it, 7 nominations, 3 of which resulted in a win? Surely, they could spare a win for someone who has none.

Unfortunately, Anthony wasn't quite as successful as best actor. His time will come eventually. He's nineteen, he has countless stories to bring to life before then. He hides his disappointment well, to a degree. I've assured him I will be there to watch him collect his first award for Best Actor the next year he is nominated. Perhaps you can be there in person as well.

Yours,  
Jameson

November 26, 1931  
Dear Mr Jackson,

I have a favour I would like to ask of you. We have never met but I understand my nephew is friends with your son, Theodore. On top of this, I am a fan of your movies.

I have a daughter who loves your stories. Her name is Maggie and she is seven years old. Unfortunately, she contracted consumption earlier this year. My wife and I were hoping you would be willing to meet her, however briefly. It would mean a lot to her if you came. We have had to be tight with our expenses ever since the markets crashed a couple years ago. Despite this, we have always tried to buy her your latest book.

Please consider meeting her. You don't know how grateful my family would be if you did.

Yours sincerely,  
Arthur Powell

January 17, 1932  
Dear Siobhan,

How is your brother? I hope caring for him isn't too tiresome. Thank you for the photograph of you and Nora. She is growing fast, isn't she? It won't be long before she'll have to start attending kindergarten. The children and I are doing well. Theodore is having some trouble comforting his friend after the death of their cousin.

I met her last month. It's been a number of years since I last saw the effects of tuberculosis in person. It was awful. One thing is true, they don't call it consumption for nothing. I gave her parents $50 so they could buy her something enjoyable or to help with other expenses that are now necessary.

The experience was a good one, despite her health. I showed her some of my draft for the third Shadow book. I'd planned to send her an early copy before it was officially published. Some of her siblings like my books too. I'll send it anyway but it won't be the audience I'd originally intended. She mentioned she thought there should be more skeletons in the series, given that spirits were an established form of being. I've promised I will write a book featuring skeletons for her.

Yours,  
Jameson

February 3, 1932  
Dear Siobhan,

I thought you should know I've found myself suffering from an illness. I promise you it is nothing significant. I simply have a damn persistent cough which has lingered for several weeks and a bit of a fever. I've been to see a doctor, don't you worry. He says I should just get some rest. So here I am, resting.

Oliver can take care of the others for a short while as I recover. Before you get mad at me, he was the one to suggest it.

Yours,  
Jameson

February 29, 1932  
Pops,

I know you don't want to infect us. We all appreciate that. But you can't act like its incurable. There is still hope for you. If you were to admit yourself into a sanatorium, things can go back to normal. I've looked into it and there's one here in Los Angeles. It's called the Barlow Respiratory Hospital. You'll find it in the Elysian Park neighbourhood. You know where that is, right?

I can't guarantee the tuberculosis won't damage you in the long term regardless. That said, being cured is a far better option than doing nothing. You can't sit around and let the disease develop further. I refuse to allow you to. Anthony and Ma would feel the same. I've seen the tissues so I am not negotiating any of this with you. I will physically drag you to Elysian Park if need be.

I know I'm only sixteen but my age is irrelevant to my capability to care for my siblings. I will be fine. If I ever become desperate for help, I can always lean on Sophia and Uncle Cliff. Not only that, Santa Monica isn't too far so there's Aunt Pearl at my disposal as well. Come May, Anthony will return from Berkeley. I have many people who will support me and aid me in this task. You have nothing to worry about, I promise you, except for regaining your health.

Please Pops, I shouldn't have to be wasting paper to say any of this. The only reason I've resorted to this method is because you ignore me if I say of this to you in person.

Oliver

June 9, 1932  
Dear Oliver,

I am sorry to have to disappoint you. However, after a lot of negotiating, I will be coming home.

We've tried. I've done everything the staff here have ordered me too. Which usually means lying on my back in open air. You were right, it does work for some. That said, for others it is not as successful as they may have wished. What I wish currently is to be somewhere familiar as opposed to a formal institution. Don't worry, I've managed to secure myself enough masks to last me a while.

As a precaution, I'd ask that all of you try avoid my room unless you absolutely need me. I couldn't bare the thought of any of you getting sick. Please, respect my decision. I can assure you it was not taken lightly.

Yours,  
Pops

June 14, 1932  
Ma,

Pops has been downplaying his symptoms. It's not just a bad cough and some weigh loss. He has tuberculosis. He has spent the last three months getting treatment at a local sanatorium. Needless to say, it hasn't been as beneficial as we had hoped. He is feverish, constantly locking himself in his room and dangerously thin. I feel you would cry at the sight of him.

He was diagnosed at the beginning of this year. He never wished to deceive you. His intentions were simply to ensure you didn't worry about his health. He understands you have enough troubling you with Uncle Michael and Nora without his deterioration burdening your mind as well. I myself was unaware of his poor health until early last month.

Sorry for bearing such bad news,  
Anthony

July 6, 1932  
Jameson,

I received a letter from our son today. Please tell me it's not true.

Why on earth did you not tell me? To save my feelings? Tell me this, Jameson: how do you think I'd feel if I arrived in California, eager to see you all again for the first time in years, only to find you were gone and I had no idea. For nearly 15 years, you have been angry at the fact you couldn't resolve your issues with Harvey before he died. I know how disappointed you were when you realised you'd missed your chance to see your mother one last time as well.

I can't come right now. I'm sorry but I simply can't. Leaving my father to care for Michael without me is not a possibility. I don't know how long you'll have to wait for me to be back in Los Angeles. So, for the love of God, will you hold on? Promise me you will. Don't you dare think of breaking that promise either, you hear me. I'll march straight down to the deepest depths of Hell to give you a piece of my mind if you do.

I love you,  
Siobhan

July 23, 1932  
Ma,

You need to come here now. Pops will see me turn 20 but I sincerely doubt he will last long enough to celebrate Henry's 13th birthday. Even if he is able to, it is likely he will leave us within a week of it. It is certain he will not be here for Oliver's birthday, let alone his own.

His time is severely limited. I know I am asking you to choose between your husband and your brother. You don't know how much it pains me to ask you to leave people who need you in favour others who require your presence. Pops misses you dearly and talks about you frequently. I believe he will be very upset if he wasn't able to see you one last time.

While I am sure Uncle Cliff and Aunt Pearl will help us organize the funeral, I have no knowledge of how to arrange such an event. I struggle to contemplate on doing so. Oliver and I are doing our best to care for him and the others.

There is a slight silver lining in all this misery. You will finally be with us again, even if it is only briefly, and see for yourself how much Theo and Harriet have grown. I am sure we will not recognise Nora either. It is hard to imagine as anything other than the baby I knew when you left.

Again, I apologize for forcing you into this position. I know how long letters from Los Angeles take to cross the Atlantic to reach you. I truly believe this is your last chance to be at Pops' side. I hope I will be greeting you soon but know that I understand if you are unable to leave Uncle Michael.

Goodbye for now,  
Anthony.

August 17, 1932  
Dear Anthony,

I am afraid to tell you that Michael passed on a few days ago. The doctors believe he suffered a heart attack in his sleep. I have found some peace from the knowledge he isn't suffering any longer. The funeral was earlier today. I am upset that none of you could attend. In normal circumstances it would have taken weeks for you to receive the news then subsequently arrive. You know far better than I do that we do not have the privilege of 'normal circumstances'.

How is your father faring? I hope his condition has not worsened since your last letter. I must discuss legal matters with my father following Michael's death. This should take a day or two. I promise I will board a ship to America with Nora as soon as I am done. The last thing I want is to be too late. I couldn't bare the thought of not being at his side when he is suffering from such a terrible illness. God willing, we'll be back with you all within a fortnight.

With love,  
Ma

September 2, 1932  
Dear Jameson,

You're right, Nora looks a lot like you. I only wish you'd stop watching her and Harriet play out in the yard. Your children are enjoying the sunshine and you're sat by a window like some unsavoury person. Don't worry, I understand you reasons. Respect them, even.

The novel is good. As always, you've done well with the story. Once it's available to the public, everyone will enjoy it as much as I have. Nora is a lucky girl to have a book dedicated to her. You've never dedicated anything to me and I'm one of your favourite sisters. On top of all that, she has a written message from the author himself. Honestly, Jem, your little girl is going to be the envy of all her classmates.

Siobhan told me of her photography plans. By the time this reaches you, the day will have passed. I hope you didn't protest too much. I hate it but we're both smart enough to know those photographs are really for. Wear one of those masks you have if it scares you that much. However you proceed, make sure you stay comfortable. Just because you're sick doesn't mean you have to suffer minor nuisances. Also, tell Henry his Aunt Mabel wishes him a happy birthday.

Yours,  
Mabel

September 13, 1932  
Dearest Siobhan,

I'll admit it's a struggle to compel my body to co-operate with my mind. I still refuse to leave until at least the 16th. All I can do is hope external forces won't betray me. This bit of flesh has never been the most respectful object I've come across. I dreamed of entertaining the masses so, almost as if to spite me, it malfunctions and causes the destruction of my voice.

Could you please see Thaddaeus House to completion? Things were falling into place last year but progress seems to have halted since I became ill. Please, take all the time you need before carrying anything out. I am more than aware how terrible the timing is. Even if that means the project is delayed by years, so long as you give yourself time beforehand, I won't mind. Our eldest boys will help you with it too, I've asked them if they could lend a hand.

Take advantage of any chance you get to spend time with the children. They've all grown so much since 1928. Don't get too upset if Sophia hobbies make a mess, rehearse lines with Harriet when school plays draw near, ask Henry about Biology and be prepared to listen for a while, remind Oliver all is not lost but getting accepted into a place like Julliard will require continual hard work. As for Anthony, he'll need your advice as well. He showed me the photograph. We were a little lost when we were in his position. His mother's help will mean the world to him.

Confining myself to our room has given me too much time to think. As flawless as He is, God didn't think the whole 'looking down from above' deal through, did He? A bird's eye view is a poor vantage point if I wanted to keep seeing your beautiful face. Don't worry about taking your time, I can wait until you're 100 or more. Just remember: 

I love you, angel.

Forever yours,  
Jameson

September 14, 1932  
Dear Mabel,

Jameson unfortunately left us this evening. You will already know this of course. I'm sorry about the telegram I will send in the morning. They are so unempathetic but there wasn't a quicker way to tell you before the papers did. He didn't go without one last stubborn act of defiance. I wouldn't have expected any less from your brother.

Your letter arrived in the mail this morning. I'm afraid to say he never got the chance to read it. He has been so against falling asleep these last few days. As such, it caught up to him today. He spent the majority of today 'resting his eyes' before waking hours later to be thoroughly disappointed with himself. In truth, today played out like most recently until he took a sudden turn for the worst. I held his hand during it all. I'm not sure what else I could do.

It took me several minutes to process the events. I've been so invested in keeping him company these last two weeks that it is jarring to have that role be made redundant. It occurred to me to find a blanket to cover him until we were ready to contact the hospital. I had hoped to break the news to the seven of them in one go. However, Henry accidentally caught me in the hallway. He's a smart boy. I think he quickly realised why I had a large blanket.

The seven of them took the news as I expected them to. Only Nora isn't completely heartbroken. I'm hardly surprised. She spent so little time with him there wasn't a chance for her to care about him as much as her siblings. She understands enough to know the same thing that happened to her uncle has also happened to her father. She is trying to respect that this isn't a happy time.

Don't worry about me, I will be fine eventually. I only need time to become accustomed to his absence. Expect to hear from me again once I have the arrangements dealt with.

Thinking of you,  
Siobhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I hate me too, okay? Don't think I wasn't trying keep the tears back when writing 1932. It's just that this ending became more canon the more I thought about it, even when I was trying to think of a happier ending.
> 
> If it makes you feel better, he gets to finally talk things through with Harvey, right? And they'll all be together as a family again in the epilogue. So wait for next Tuesday.


	8. Hollywood Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seán meets up with his Granny's parents and talks to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be shorter but Sean kept talkling and I didn't really stop him that much. So here's 2000+ words of Sean rambling at his great-grandparents' grave.

September 14, 2018

Seán walked into the living room, still a little tired from sleep. He was yet to do his hair but that could wait until after breakfast. Nine o'clock had come and gone. He really should get on with everything he was meant to do today. After spending a day and a half playing the Spider-Man game the week before, he didn't have to worry about today's video. What was it, the ninth episode of the series? Either way, the most he needed to do video-wise was double check everything was ready to go.

It was good he had his immediate work sorted for today. He could film another instalment of Funniest Home Videos tonight, keep things easy. There were other things that needed to take priority. Namely, visiting the grave of an actor who died 86 years ago.

"Morning."  
"Hey. So, what's your plan for today?" Mark asked absentmindedly.  
"Uh, Hollywood. I've been meaning to visit Jameson while here. If I'm going to do it, today's the best day to see him."  
"Want me to come with you?"  
"No, no. It's fine, thanks. It's something I have do alone, you know?"  
"Sure." Mark nods.

The Uber ride is generally uneventful except for the 15 minutes following the driver learning Seán is going to pay his respects to Jameson Jackson. He doesn't mention his relation to the man, only that he is special to Seán's family. Lord knows that would have added more time to the conversation. Seán is too preoccupied working out what exactly he's going to say once he gets there. By the time the car has arrived at Santa Monica Boulevard, he has checked his bag for the copy of his grandmother's favourite book four times. As he was reassuring himself for the fourth time, his brain had screamed at him to cut it out already. He hadn't taken it out of the bag so it couldn't have gone anywhere. Therefore, he should cease all further checks.

The cemetery wasn't called Hollywood Memorial Park anymore, like it had been in Jameson's day. It was now the Hollywood Forever Cemetery and Seán had no idea where he was going. After wandering for a while, he came across two names he recognised.

JACKSON  
JAMESON SIOBHAN  
1887 - 1932 1888 - 1984

"Hey." He stood awkwardly in front of the headstone. "I'm sorry about the Anti stuff. It was Halloween and everyone was expecting it. Can't really do a pumpkin carving video without Anti showing up. That short is one of my favourites from the ones you did though." He falters for a moment.

"I guess I should introduce myself. So... hi, I'm Seán. I'm your great-grandson, which is still crazy to think about. I remember when Granny told me we were related. It was Christmas and I was 10 or 11. I was stuck indoors and super bored so she pulls out all these photos I didn't know she had. A whole bunch of albums. You don't look right without the facial hair. Anything I've seen of you in, out of the ones that have survived, you always have the moustache. So when she shows me a picture where you're super young, like 19 or something, what was I supposed to think? That wasn't you. You weren't... you yet. Which I'm sure makes absolutely no sense."

"It's funny, I'd heard of you because a lot of people have. But when Granny asked if I'd heard of her brother or sisters, nope, not a clue. For a second, she even looked at me like I really needed educating. Which, to be fair, I did. It never clicked why she got all her collection of little animal sculptures as gifts from their creator. I never met any of them. Although, I definitely went to Anthony's funeral with my mother. But that was more on behalf of Granny because she was in hospital. It wasn't like she had to wait that long before seeing him again. My Way is played at funerals ad nauseum so when the video he'd prepared started playing, I rolled my eyes. But, you know what, it was a good pick, given everything he tried to help do in the 50s and 60s. It suited him. I still don't believe he was friends with Sinatra. I swear that was just some story Granny made up to make a 10 year old boy think his great uncle was cool."

Sean finds he is subconsciously seating himself on the grass. It's not quite so daunting now.

"I'm a performer too. Well, I am and I'm not. We have these things called computers now. We can use them for all sorts of things like research, communication and even games. That's where people like me come in. I play a game, record myself doing it and then put it up on the internet for anyone to watch. For some reason, 20 million people have decided they like what I give them. I'm not complaining, it's just insane that so many people want to watch my stuff in the first place. A lot of them are so creative. The art, oh my god, the art. You would not believe the kind of things that come from me just goofing around."

"The tour's one of those things. It's a comedy show where I work out how I became the Jacksepticeye they know today. I've already been all over America. There's only one leg left, the one around Europe. It ends in good ol' Ireland, home sweet home. There's no way I'm not going to go back to all the places I talk about from my childhood. They'll be no rush. Besides, it's not like-" He stops, a deep sigh escaping. "It's not like I have a dog or something that needs me to rush back to Brighton. I'll be able to see Malcolm in Paris though. As for the other three, I'll hopefully hang out with them in Ireland."

"The community was one of the reasons I was a little hesitant to go through with my plans to recreate 'Craving For Beginners'. The community gets so into those kind of videos. And it was going to be personal, no matter what I did. At the same time, it was going to be your 130th birthday, Jameson. So after a bunch of going back and forth, I decided to say screw it. There wasn't much for me to lose. It was just a fun tribute and I wanted to do another pumpkin video. I dressed up as you, posted the teaser photographs on Instagram and suddenly, everyone was getting excited. I took forever to finally say he was an ego. I didn't really want to make him one. It was just one video made for the hell of it, you know. None of the others are based on a real person. Took me until March to tell myself he was a parody of the Jolly Gentleman and therefore fair game. The drawings I've seen since then have been amazing. I swear I saw a Mirror of Erised piece at some point with me instead of Harry Potter. You'd be surprised how many have drawn you looking fondly on or a comparison of my JJ and the real Jolly Gentleman."

"You know, they have a museum in Saint John. It's not only for you, Jameson. It's more... for the three of you. I guess it's kind of Saint John's way of saying 'Hey, these three actors that you might have heard of came from here'. I visited back in July, after performing at the Just For Laughs festival. It had a bunch of old photographs and letters, all donated by the family, of course. There's a small section on Thaddaeus House for the Disadvantaged, which is still functional by the way. This woman that worked there was super enthusiastic. She liked telling me everything about every photograph I looked at. And I thought I was over the top at times. One thing I will say, while it's cool that there's a photograph from the 1890s, when your family didn't have access to that kind of thing, I'm glad society and mortality rates have moved on so pictures like that aren't a thing anymore. God, it would be like if Alison had to sit next to me after I'd... you know. Yeah, that change was for the better. Apart from all that, it was a really interesting visit. Oh, one of the letters mentioned you visiting Ireland and briefly staying at a 'geometrically challenged village' in County Offaly." He laughs at the phrase. Who knows how many times it's made him chuckle. "Yeah, that's Cloghan for you."

Seán pauses, unsure what he wants to say next. He should talk about the book. He didn't bring it all the way to Los Angeles just for the sake of it. The problem is how to transition from the museum to his grandmother's favourite children's book. From seemingly nowhere, thoughts of the soldier brothers show up. His mouth begins moving before he's fully aware of it.

"This one time I was telling Granny about this game called Metal Gear Solid. There's a bit of violence involved. Guns and explosives, that kind of thing. Immediately, and I mean immediately, she starts going on about the medals. 'Don't go breaking your poor mother's heart like that, will you, Seán.' Do I honestly look like someone who'd sign up? Even back then, I was too busy playing videos games or running around like an idiot to think about doing something like that when I was older. Granny would have been in her late teens when it happened so I'm not surprised it stuck with her. She always insisted you were doing somersaults down there. Not sure where the actual medals are now though."

"One thing I do have is this." That's it. Well done, Seán. Good transition. From his bag, he pulls out the worn old book that had seen decades of use. "First edition, signed. She never got rid of it. I'll admit it's seen better days but it has been over 80 years. If I looked hard enough, I could probably find the sellotaped pages from when Uncle Dennis was tiny and got his hands on it. She took it with her to Ireland when she was a girl, read it to her kids and then let us read it when we were little. Every time I went there for the holidays or whatever, there it was. She had the other editions too. But this was the one she cared the most about. When her leg got infected, she couldn't recognise me and soon she was just... gone. I was, uh, 16, I think? We were all clearing the house because Gramps had died before I was born so it was going to be empty. We're packing all her books into boxes, you know, and I pick up this one. I don't know why but I start flicking through it, which leads to me actually reading a bit of it and Mum telling me I should go home and do homework or whatever if I wasn't going to help. It's technically Mum's now. God knows why Granny specifically picked Mum to pass it down to. Maybe because she's the eldest? It can't be because I was still at home. Hazel's the youngest grandchild. Either way, when I asked Mum if I could take this to LA, she told me she'd have my head if anything happened to it. I don't blame her. This isn't a heirloom as such, at least I don't see it as an heirloom, but it definitely has a hell of a lot of sentimental value. Without a doubt, her favourite scene is the one about rescheduling."

"Granny cared. Mum might not be that fussed about being your granddaughter but Granny tried to get us interested. I mean, Siobhan, I think you lived long enough to meet three of us so you had a little hand in that. I don't know if she saw what I could become but she definitely noticed I was likely to become a big fan of your movies. Which, in fact, I did. It's a good thing she was the youngest of your children, especially with siblings so much older than her. Whenever I felt fed up with everyone leaving home, she was there to remind me one day I'd be an adult who could visit my brothers and sisters whenever I wanted. She also understood my worries about Dad. I know I'm going to have to say goodbye to him sooner than most people. The guy's 82 now and only 9 years younger than her. She'd just tell me stories she'd heard about the two of you. Made me feel better most of the time."

He stays there for a few minutes. It's nearly lunchtime now and the sun is getting stronger. He should probably wrap this up and find somewhere in the shade to eat. He's practically exhausted all topics he wanted to talk about. Packing the book into his bag again, he slowly gets up. 

"Thanks for all the stuff you made. I know some of it was lost because that kind of thing is somewhat inevitable after such a long time. I wish everything had survived but the stuff that did last is still great today. Back when I was a kid, I used my connection to you as bragging rights. 'I'm related to someone famous and you're not', that sort of thing. I don't think I said it enough to sound like an asshole but... I said it enough. I'm sorry for the namedropping. The truth is, I'm proud to say I'm your great-grandson. It's pretty cool, knowing we're related. So, yeah... thank you for everything. Especially for not stopping at six kids because uh, kinda wouldn't be here if you had. Maybe I should swing by again one day. Depends on how things work out. I'll see you."

Seán heads back to the entrance, glad to have spent some time with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. If you want to see some posts I made as I went along, you can find them on my Tumblr (Hollenka99) and look through the 'tlojj' or 'the life of jameson jackson' tag.
> 
> Please feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments or send me asks. I'll be writing drabbles throughout the year to add to this universe.


End file.
